


Serendipity

by WordMusician



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I blame my muse, Last chapter could arguably earn a higher rating but I don't want to limit readership, Morphed into a Christmas fic, Obviously not cannon. Not AU. Reunion., Read responsibility I've posted signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/pseuds/WordMusician
Summary: Rose Tyler and the Doctor have been through a lot since they were last together.  Has too much happened or can their love be rekindled?





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to my readers. Without you I wouldn't have got much beyond my first ideas and the opening scene. Your encouragement fed my muse and this story is the result. Thank you.

As was his habit, he quickly scanned the lecture hall estimating attendance for the morning’s class. Mr. Fellows was absent again. That made three Monday’s in a row – something was up there. Miss Hill was present so either her weekend hadn’t gone as planned or the staff room gossip had got it wrong. Personally he never understood student/teach infatuations.

Peters...Simpson...Archer...Reid...Cooper...Cummings...Martin. New person: seventh row, fourth seat from stage left, blonde, head down, doing something. Irrationally his pulse quickened. _Look up! Look up! Look up!_

On impulse he chucked his notes and threw down the gauntlet of fate. “Fourth dimensional travel...” From the corner of his eye he noted that the blonde head shot up but he was afraid now to look, afraid to be disappointed. Even after all this time just being here in the Earth’s 21st century made him act a bit silly. He forced himself to turn toward the board and pick up the chalk. “Most people think time is linear. Of course you do, because that’s how you think you’re experiencing it.” He drew a long slash across the board. “But you’re wrong. Get used to it. Being wrong is how you learn.”

He rambled on, simplifying his chosen subject as he went. He’d found that he actually liked to teach, not just hear himself pontificate. Of course he chafed under the university’s expectations and prescribed syllabus but it was fiendishly enjoyable plotting how to inject truth into their anachronistic minds. For ninety minutes no one asked any questions, probably because no one understood what he was teaching.

 

Rose scribbled furiously trying to capture the idea that had sprung upon her just at the close of her last class. How was it that inspiration seemed to come from the oddest sources and at the most inconvenient times? She hoped to jot it all down and still keep an ear tuned to this professor. Bio-chem 101 had been cancelled today due to a family event for Dr. Redding, so on a whim she decided to sit in on a lecture from this prof. She’d heard some interesting comments around campus about this Dr. Smith. Apparently he was quite eccentric: brilliant, entertaining, nutters. She’d known her share of brilliant minds in her life and genius always seemed to go with being at least a bit nutters. Perhaps she’d learn something to apply to her special project. Serendipity seemed to be her modus operandi these days.

“Fourth dimensional travel...”

Those words jerked Rose into the present faster than a hopper. That’s not what the sign said outside the lecture hall! Was he a psychic? She stared at the professor pen and paper forgotten. She was searching for something achingly familiar. She soaked up his words like a dry sponge tossed into a great lake. And just like said sponge she found herself sinking, chasing the twisting logic of his lecture, following the strange path back into her own memories. How could this man possibly know these things? Had he known _him_? Could he possibly know him now? Her heart raced at the unexpected good fortune of this clue. She must talk to him.

 

Finally his eyes flicked to the wall clock and he abruptly dismissed his class with the usual comments and admonishments. The room quickly emptied save two.

She rose from her seat on trembling legs, bravely determined to know.

Beneath glowering brows he finally chanced a peek at the blonde interloper. The chalk slid from his nerveless fingers and shattered on the floor. Meters away stood the manifestation of his dreams. Impossible. _Impossible. Impossible._ “I eat impossible for breakfast,” he heard in his memory. _Yes indeed you do._

The recognition that flared in his eyes was all the confirmation she needed to make the quantum leap of faith. “Doctor,” she breathed taking a wobbling step forward.

Her whisper broke the spell and he leapt off the platform, racing up the theater’s steps. He skidded to a halt an arm’s length from her. “You can’t be real,” he muttered, wishing he hadn’t left his sonic specs on his desk.

“You can’t be real either,” she countered blinking back the tears that were blurring this strange new face.

“Ah, but I am.” The smile was as charming as ever.

“So am I.”

“Rose?” He’d never said her name aloud with this mouth before and yet it felt just a wonderful upon his lips as it had so, so many years ago.

“It’s me,” she nodded. She longed to launch herself at him, but felt strangely shy. Obviously this was a regenerated Doctor: same man, different personality quirks. A stranger she loved with all of her being, but what did he feel for her?

He leaned in staring down at this talking mirage. He noted the subtle marks of aging a simple hallucination would not have accounted for. He catalogued her appearance: dilating pupils, accelerating heart rate, strange clothes. Either he had a more brilliant imagination that he’d assumed, he’d somehow ingested a hallucinogenic drug that his superior time lord physiology could not filter out, or she was really real. Astounding. “I must be dreaming.”

“Yeah? Well I’m not. No way I could have dreamt up all this,” she gestured to his face and body with a shaky hand.

“Ah, right. Yes, I’ve regenerated.” He leaned away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He knew he looked older now. This craggy face was a long way from those pretty boy looks she’d last seen. Suddenly he felt insecure.

“Doctor, I know about regeneration, yeah? New face, new personality but you’re the same man inside.”

“Yes, but – “

“No buts: you are still the Doctor.”

He tried not to wince when she didn’t say “my Doctor”. Of course she wouldn’t say that. Her Doctor had one heart and had kissed her on the beach, while he had betrayed her and walked (ran) away... “How are you here?”

“Short answer? I heard about your, erm, ‘interesting’ lectures and on a whim decided to sit in on one today.”

“You heard about...you’re a student here?” The universe still held some amazing surprises.

“Started this term. Sarah Jane thought it was a good idea.”

“Sarah Jane!” Another old name not spoken with these lips spilled forth. The vaults of carefully stored memories began to creak open. “But how can...”

“Now that’s a long story. Do you have the time?”

“Rest assured for you, Rose Tyler,” Oh, how he loved saying that name again. “I shall always have time. Let me gather my notes and we’ll go to my office.”

Rose collected her things, wondering why he had suggested his office and not the TARDIS. Surely the TARDIS was somewhere nearby. But maybe she wasn’t welcome aboard now; obviously a lot had happened since the last time they were together. He had made it pretty plain back then where he wanted her to be and with whom. Suddenly she felt insecure.

They exited as the next round of students filtered in. He held the door for her and ushered her through. As much as they wanted to, neither of them was brave enough to hold hands as they walked.

At each successive door he played a game with himself seeing how close he could get his arm without actually touching her back. Unexpectedly as they passed through the last set of doors leading to the professors’ offices, the surefooted Rose Marion Tyler stumbled and hesitated. Unprepared, the Doctor’s hand connected with the small of her back. Even through layers of clothing the surprise contact sparked enough potential energy to light half of London. Neither of them saw the half smile that quirked each other’s lips.

As he opened his office door, he deliberately touched her back to see if it would still have the same effect. _Yep, still got it._


	2. The Disapproving Cherub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets Nardole. Some awkward conversation underlines the gulf between the Doctor and Rose.

Rose took in the room in a glance: typical paneled and shelved academic office, at bit on the larger size which perhaps hinted at his importance to the university.  There were loads of books, a random landscape painting, a large desk with guest chairs and a blue police box.  “There you are!”  She headed straight to the TARDIS rubbing a loving hand over its exterior.  “Hello, old girl.  I’ve missed you so much,” she crooned affectionately.  “May I?” she asked the Doctor when he made no move to join her.

“Later,” he promised sitting down behind the desk.  “We need to talk.” 

She followed his prompting gaze and moved to take a seat but not until placing a gentle kiss on the painted wood surface.  “I'm sorry,” she murmured to the box.

Before she could sit down, the TARDIS door creaked open.  “Doctor!  A strange creature is making violent love to the TARDIS!”

“Strange creature?” Rose challenged her accuser.  He was a funny little bald man with a cherub face currently flushed with what she assumed was misplaced righteous indignation.

“Nardole,” the Doctor growled in warning.  He had hoped to postpone this introduction until later, much later.

“You call that violent love making?” Rose chuckled dryly.  “The TARDIS and I are far more intimate that that!”  Glancing at the Doctor she added, “This one never met Jack, did he?”

Huffing, Nardole crossed the office to stand beside the Doctor.  Not so near that the Doctor could reach him, Rose noted, but symbolically placing himself between them.  He folded petulant arms across his chest which Rose only now noticed was covered by a fuzzy mauve bathrobe, a pink flamingo embroidered on the vest pocket; interesting fashion choice.

“Who is this?” he demanded of the Doctor.

“Rose Tyler,” she replied before the Doctor could speak.  “And you’re Nardole?  Current companion I take it?” She looked questioningly between him and the Doctor who was massaging his forehead.  “I used to travel with the Doctor, but that was a long time ago.  We bumped into each other again, whether by accident or by design, I’m not too sure yet.”  The Doctor looked up.

“The missus wouldn’t like it.” The cherub lips pursed.  He was giving Rose the once over and shaking his head.

“Nardole,” the Doctor sighed.  This conversation was quickly veering very far off course.

“Missus?” Rose couldn’t help the sudden swoop of her stomach.  But of course, he’d moved on.  Why wouldn’t he; she was never supposed to come back.  Just how big was her ego actually to think he’d pine for her?  Besides, he’d made it pretty plain where he’d wanted her to be and it was not with him...

Nardole pointed to the photos that faced away from her on the desk.  “Professor River Song,” he offered a bit proudly.  He looked down at the Doctor disapprovingly, “She wouldn’t like her.”

“Nardole!”   The name was sharp and the Doctor was now on his feet.  Even feeling sick, Rose couldn’t help but admire the way this new companion stood his ground before the time lord.  “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Doctor ground out.  “Why don’t you just go take your bath?”

“Maybe I better go,” Rose offered weakly.  The shock of seeing the Doctor and him regenerated, and the chilling revelation that she didn’t belong anymore, not now, not here, was making her head pound and her mouth dry.  Sarah Jane... she needed Sarah Jane!

“Yes,” the cherub agreed smugly.

“No!  No, please Rose.”  The Doctor had pushed past Nardole and was standing very much in her personal space.  “Stay.  Please, stay,” he begged.  He stared at her until he was certain she wouldn’t run away and then turned to the other.  “Get out.”

“Doctor...”

“Get out.  Now.  Go away.”  Apparently rudeness was a basic personality trait not a regenerational quirk.

“Fine! But don’t think I’ll forget about this.  The TARDIS is properly upset, let me tell you.”  Nardole stomped barefooted back into the ship.  The TARDIS refused to let him slam the door for effect but clicked softly closed.

They turned to look at each other again.  Rose chewed her lip, tense and undecided.  The Doctor shook his head ruefully.  “That was awkward.  Can we just pretend it didn’t happen?”

“No Doctor, I’m afraid not.  I don’t ignore stuff anymore.  You...” she was determined to address it.  “You’re married?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Always is with you.”

He chuckled softly, admiring her bravery to confront what must be a hurtful fact.  His eyes roamed over her features, drinking in the sight he never expected to see.  Rose Tyler, in the flesh, less than an arm’s length away from him!  He could almost feel the head of her human body.  He could smell the scent of her shampoo – something flowery and she’d used a lotion with vanilla in it – these were not the scents of the past but then again she hadn’t had access to those alien products for years.  Details he’d made himself forget eons ago pressed in on him.  His fingers tingled, longing to touch her hands; his arms ached to hold her body to his.  All foreign urges to this body that made him feel almost dizzy.

“Yes.”  The last thing he wanted to talk about now was River, but he knew Rose was waiting and deserving.  If he was ever to get answers to all his questions about her story, he had to offer her something.  “To reset time, my robotic doppelganger, a Teselecta, married River Song, in a reality that no longer exists.”  He didn’t explain that he, then miniaturized, had been at the controls inside the Teselecta and arguably had married River by proxy.

Rose absorbed this information with the skill of a seasoned multi-verse time traveller.  “Where is River now?”

“She died in the Library – the planet, not the place – saving us all, a very, very long time ago.”  The sorrow in his voice and eyes was genuine.

Curious, Rose moved to the desk to look at her photo and he followed her.  There were two female faces framed.  Rose assumed the older one was River.  Despite herself she liked the untamed of curls, the wide smile and sparkling eyes.  River Song was a handsome woman with a personality big enough for the kind adventure the Doctor offered.

“And who is this?”

“That’s my granddaughter, Susan.  She came with me when I ran away from Gallifrey.”  Rose could detect sorrow mixed with affectionate pride in his voice and wondered what the rest of her story was.  The reminder that the Doctor had been a father (and even a grandfather) once was another cold stone in the pit of her stomach.  She looked thoughtfully at the two pictures, the only personal objects in the room (TARDIS exempted).

“I believe it is human convention to have personal mementos on one’s desk,” the Doctor explained.  “I have students and faculty in here from time to time.”  Rose nodded absently.  “I didn’t put out a picture of you because I didn’t feel I had the right.”

Rose looked at him surprised that he had picked up on her melancholy wish.

“You were with him.”

“You left me there with him, you mean,” Rose didn’t mean for bitterness to give her words an edge.

He nodded gravely.  “I did.  It was your best chance at happiness and that’s all that mattered to me.”

“Liar,” she challenged.  She knew so much more about this time lord now.  “You didn’t want to see me wither and die while you lived on.”

“It’s true,” he admitted with grimace.  “I was a coward.  My only solace was that you had your family and that you had... him.  The “me” I would never get to be.”

“I married him, you know.”  Might as well throw a "mister" in with the "missus" if they were going to talk about old relationships.

“Of course you did,” he replied.  His smile was crooked as where his emotions.  He really was happy that they’d married – he couldn’t imagine it otherwise – but he also felt a deep stab of jealousy because it was not his experience or memory to enjoy.  A myriad of questions swirled about his mind, demanding satisfaction but one was most pressing.  “Rose, I have one big pressing question that cannot wait.  You’ve managed to cross the Void again; are the stars going out?”

Rose smiled wistfully.  “No Doctor.  Pete’s World was fine when I left it and as near as I can tell, nothing happened when I came through.”

His impressive eyebrows shot up. “Good, very good.  Amazing and impossible, but good to know.”  _Why are you back, Rose Tyler?  What happened to my meta-crisis?_   “Like my office?  A bit pretentious I admit, but it suits my purposes.”

“Which are?  Why are you teaching Doctor?  You’re undercover obviously.  Is there a mystery afoot?”  Even with all that hung unspoken between them, and perhaps because of the weight of their tenuous relationship, Rose was agreeable to the change in subject.  She couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect of an adventure.  It had been a long time, yet the allure was just as strong. 

“Oh you know me, Rose, there’s always an adventure waiting to happen,” he winked before spinning away and out of the pull of her proximity.  “For now, let’s just say I’m keeping a promise.”

“You’d better be keeping a secret!” warned Nardone, poking his head out of the TARDIS. Now he was wearing a pink flowered shower cap.

“You’re eavesdropping!” the Doctor accused with a pointing finger.

“I can’t help it if the TARDIS won’t turn off her monitor!  She’s got your conversation piping everywhere through the ship,” he complained.

Rose giggled and the sound distracted the Doctor from whatever retort he was about to make.  He grinned at the joy that precious sound gave him.  Suddenly all the reasons why Rose Tyler should not be here were immaterial.  “Want to come in?” he invited.

“Oi! I’m not decent!”  Nardole withdrew and shut the door.

“You rarely are.  Better beat a hasty retreat, we’re coming aboard.”  He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door swung open.  Rose gave him another surprised look: that was something new.  As she passed in front of him, he leaned close and whispered in her ear.  “More surprises to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Nardole, but he's just alien enough that I struggle to write him. I hope I've drawn a sufficient picture to make him convincing.


	3. In The TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another reunion and Nardole sees something.

Rose paused just inside the door to take in the changes inside the TARDIS.  Gone was the raw organic vastness she remembered.  The TARDIS coral was covered/replaced with metal and glass in a more structured and stylized design: upper and lower galleries, bookcases, benches, multiple stairs.  Was that a blackboard?  She wondered at the significance.  She slid an experimental hand down the railing and was rewarded with a familiar hum.  An ache she’d forgotten she had was instantly eased.

With a pang of nostalgia Rose studied the center console, noting the rummage sale assortment of controls had been largely replaced with uniform buttons, knobs and switches.  She glanced back at the Doctor who was awaiting her reaction.  Looking for an explanation she asked, “Can the TARDIS regenerate too?”

“Think of it more like changing your desktop settings.  Do you like it?”  Her opinion was suddenly quite important. This was a reflection of who he was, after all.

Rose looked back around.  “Yes.  It’s unexpected, but it’s the same TARDIS.”  She tapped her temple meaningfully.  She ran down the steps and placed her hands on the console.  “Hi, it’s me.  I came back,” her voice shook with emotion.  “Did you miss me?”

“Of course she did.  I think she likes you more than me, actually.”

“Not more, or less, just differently,” Rose couldn’t help stroking the smooth surface.  She had a suddenly memory of seeing the Doctor do the same thing with the coral struts and how she and Sarah Jane had joked about it.  Now she understood better and she couldn’t laugh about it. Rose’s eyes followed the rotor column upwards taking in the impressive silver discs with the familiar circular writing.   She wondered what it said and if he’d tell her.

The Doctor stood beside her, shoulders almost but not touching.  “This is the second face I’ve had since you were here last.  The “me” before this spent an inordinate amount of time and energy trying to forget.  When I regenerated this time, I was trying to tell myself to remember some things I shouldn’t have forgotten. This face for example is of someone I chose to save, to pluck out of a fixed event just to be kind.  And those,” he glanced upwards, “are the names of all my previous companions.”

“My name’s up there?  Which one?”

“That’s it there.” He pointed and she leaned in to better follow the direction of his arm.  Her hair brushed his face and it was the best sensation ever.

Rose tried to memorize the image of her name written in Gallifreyan and not to think of how many other names were listed.  So many companions! The Doctor had lived so many lives and most of them without her.  Rose felt very, very small.

 

Nardole paused in the corridor and studied them unseen.  He watched the Doctor’s face as Rose leaned in.  That was a new expression.  Well, not completely new as he’d seen the Doctor look tender before but this wasn’t just a fleeting glimpse of the loving heart Nardole knew was locked inside the tough old time lord.  This expression was lingering, it was deeper, it was... alien.  As much as it pained him to admit it, Nardole realised this Rose creature was very special to the Doctor.  Perhaps more special than even the Doctor knew.  Nardole’s protective instinct shifted from protecting River from the interloper to the Doctor.  When they parted hadn’t River charged him with looking after the Doctor anyway? 

Rose Tyler had power to hurt him terribly and that must never happen.  The Doctor had been hurt enough.  He, Nardole, guardian of great things, would have to watch this creature carefully.

 

Slowly Rose straightened and turned to face him.  “I have so much to tell you,” she confessed.

“Since you’ve assured me the multi-verse is not in any imminent danger, you can tell me at your leisure.  We could go out for a coffee, or to lunch.  I am at your disposal, Rose Tyler.”  He smiled gently.  He didn’t know how long he could have her, but this time around he was determined to extend and enjoy every moment. 

Rose returned his smile appreciating the less-than manic approach this Doctor seemed to favour.  “I’d like that.  You won’t get into trouble being seen around campus fraternizing with a student?”

He waved a dismissive hand.  “I’m sure you’ve already heard about me:  Dr. Smith makes his own rules.”

“Of course you do.”

“Nardole, you can stop hovering in the hallway.  Keep an eye on things, we’re going to lunch.”

“Bring me back a fried egg on toast?”

“The TARDIS makes a perfectly good fried egg.”

“When she lets me find the galley,” groused the voice from the hall.

“You shouldn’t have eaten all the strawberry jam and cashews.”

“Come on, old girl, you can forgive Nardole,” piped up Rose.  “Let him have his lunch, eh?”  Lights flickered under the gallery.  “See that? You should be okay now Nardole.”

“We’ll see,” came the grudging reply.

The Doctor offered Rose his arm and escorted her up the steps.

“I don’t think Nardole likes me.”

“He’s a bit prickly, but I’m confident you’ll win him over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a short chapter today. It's Thanksgiving here and I'm busy with all things family.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose go to lunch and Rose gets to tell some of her story. WARNING: mention of character death. Nothing gory, I promise! Just important to the plot.

As soon as they placed their order at the counter and picked a secluded booth in the back, Rose excused herself and went to the loo.  Once she was locked in a cubical she sent a text.

  * I found him!!!
  * OMG!!! How????
  * At uni I’ll tell you tonight
  * You’re not staying?
  * He hasn’t asked me
  * I’m sorry
  * Regenerated
  * I’m sorry
  * Gotta go He’s waiting



Rose slid into her side of the booth with a shy smile.  Maybe it was being surrounded by all the young people, but she felt like a teenager getting to have lunch for the first time with her biggest crush.

“So, Rose Tyler, tell me your story,” he invited using his congenial professor voice.  It had been an anxious few minutes while Rose was in the loo.  Foolishly he thought she wouldn’t come back, that’d she’d taken a runner, or that’d he wake up from the most vivid daydream to find himself at his usual Monday lunch spot, alone.

Rose sighed then launched into it.  Most of the words were well rehearsed, having scripted them in her mind many times over.  She told him how she accepted his challenge on the beach that day and had done her best to help his meta-crisis self adapt to living the slow life.  She and John (he’d chosen John Noble as his name and the Doctor had thought it quite appropriate) had built a life together, working for that universe’s version of Torchwood, having smashing adventures, eventually even marrying.

The Doctor listened impassively, trying not to be jealous of the life Rose had lived with his counterpart in Pete’s World.  He’d pushed her to it, hadn’t he?   _Just sit here and take it like a man,_  he admonished himself.

“The first clue that something was different was on our honeymoon.  Mum and Pete gifted us with a skiing trip in the Alps and we both took a bad tumble the last day there.  John cracked his collarbone and was laid up for seven and a half weeks.  I broke my leg and was out of my cast in three days.”

“What?”

“26!”

The Doctor hurried to the counter to retrieve their lunch order.  His mind was whirling at Rose’s shocking announcement.  Such rapid healing was impossible for a human; it was even a stretch for a time lord.  “Please, go on,” he urged sliding back into his seat.

Rose pulled her plate towards her but didn’t pick up the sandwich.  “Yeah, so apparently my body was healing itself at an alarmingly fast rate.  It was a good thing we left Switzerland right after the accident so the doctors never knew how quickly I came out of the cast.  Did you never notice Doctor that I never got sick?  All those alien planets and I never caught a stray germ.  All those adventures, jumping and running and getting tossed about and I never got hurt.  Sure banged up a bit sometimes but after a good night’s kip I was all ready to go again.  Didn’t you even wonder why, Doctor?”

“No,” he confessed.  “I assumed the TARDIS was filtering and sterilizing all the germs.  And you were young and athletic... I was too busy having fun, I suppose.”   _And I was too busy running away from my interest in you._

“Yeah, I was too,” she smiled ruefully before taking a bite.

He poked at his slice of dill pickle.  “So you have developed remarkable healing abilities,” he prompted.

“Remember when I became Bad Wolf?  Did you ever consider how long I held the time vortex in my body?”

“It was killing you, you know that.”

Rose leaned forward across the table.  “Yeah, but how long did that take, Doctor?  How long did you handle the time vortex before the trauma triggered your regeneration?”

Stunned, he dragged a trembling hand over his face.  “I am an idiot,” he pronounced.  “Rose, if I had known...” he began but halted, unsure of what he would have done differently.

Rose smiled gently, “I forgave you a long time ago, Doctor.  John helped me with that.”

“What happened, Rose?”

“How long has it been for you, Doctor?”

He blinked at the change of subject, “A very long time.  As I said, this is the second face I’ve worn since you last saw me. Let’s just say both have had a lot of miles.”

“How long do you think it’s been for me?”  Rose was picking up her coffee and watching him over the rim of the paper cup.

Sensing this was now a trick question, he answered cautiously.  “Based on your facial changes and adjusting for good genes and excellent health, I’d say no more than ten years.”

“Times that by five.”

A burst of raucous laughter from a table nearby reminded them both where they were.  For a few minutes they concentrated on their food.

“John figured out that I had a form of sub-cellular renewal that was helping me survive and even thrive.  I do age but very slowly.  At first we chalked it up to the things you said: having a billionaire family does give you access to the very best spas and treatments, but as the years went on it got more obvious I was different.  In the end I had to resort to wearing wigs and theatrical prosthetics if I was going to be seen in public.”  She stacked their empty dishes.  “It was hard.”

“I’m sorry.”  The Doctor understood the angst of longevity. He dreaded hearing about people aging and dying but his morbid curiosity won out.  “What happened to everyone?”

“Mickey is a granddad with seven grandkids, one great-grandchild and other on the way.  Mum got Alzheimer’s and went in a nursing home.” Rose smiled wistfully. “She used to entertain the staff with fantastical stories of murderous Christmas trees and a strange man with a blue box.  Said he was going to come and take her away to the stars.”  The Doctor smiled. “One day she just died quietly in her sleep.”

Unconsciously, the Doctor reached across the table to touch her hand.  Rose turned her wrist, so that she could grip his, palm to palm.  It was the most intimate contact they’d shared to date and it did a lot to help Rose continue.

“Pete passed a month later.  He had a stroke and never recovered.  Tony was already head of Vitex and he also took over for me when I retired from Torchwood.  He married his college sweetheart and they have twin boys and a girl.  All of them got Pete’s ginger hair.”

“And John?”

Rose looked at their clasped hands. “I understand now why you couldn’t let me stay – how it was too torturous to watch those you love wither and die while you just go on.  John died of heart failure three weeks after our 45th wedding anniversary.”  She looked up and smiled crookedly. “The one thing I could never get that man to do was slow down.”

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut.  One heart constricted painfully over the sad news and the waves of sorrow that rolled off Rose.  Being a touch telepath, clasping her hand only magnified what he heard in her voice and read in her eyes.  She’d lost so much.  His other heart leapt joyfully at the realization that Rose Tyler was now a free woman.  Selfishly he understood that here was a second chance of having the love of his lives if only he didn’t bullocks it up.

“Oh Rose,” he moaned.


	5. More of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose continue their tete a tete.

It wasn’t the library, but it was still cozy Rose thought.  They sat in a pair of wing back hairs in the upper gallery of the main console room.  They’d walked back from lunch in silence, each consumed with their private thoughts.  Once having touched his hand, she had been loath to release it and was grateful that even if he didn’t feel exactly the same way, the Doctor had allowed her to keep holding on.  Neither of them appeared to notice the stares they garnered as they crossed the commons.

Nardole was nowhere to be found when they returned and the Doctor was thankful.  The TARDIS alerted him that he had gone down to the Vault.  The Doctor hoped he stay there for a long time (probably sulking) to which the TARDIS cheekily offered to lock her door.

“So tell me Rose, how can you be here?  I know for a fact that all the holes between here and Pete’s World sealed themselves after I left.”  _I know because I checked...every single day...for a really, really long time..._

“See that’s the thing: I don’t really know – nobody did – but a few years ago Torchwood suddenly picked up a shift in the Void.  It didn’t rip open like before but got kinda porous.  We monitored it really carefully, afraid we were going to have another visit from the Cybermen or even Daleks, but nothing seemed to come through or leak out.  Nothing bad seemed to happen.  I can’t explain it.”

The Doctor snapped his fingers.  “I believe I can.”  Quickly he told Rose about how the Moment (which he actually believed was Bad Wolf) had taken him – all of his regenerations mind you – back to the epoch of the Time War and changed the final outcome.  “I didn’t do it, Rose!  I didn’t use the Moment to annihilate my people!” he exclaimed.  “Instead we used all our TARDISes to create a time pocket and sealed away Gallifrey, effectively ending the Time War!”

Rose gasped.  “But you told me...”

“Yes, I did and I completely believed it.  You see, it wasn’t until I reached this regeneration that there were actually enough of me/us to make it work.  The plan took multiple lifetimes to compute and multiple TARDISes to execute.  Once it was accomplished all my past selves had to lock away the memory to preserve the original time line and avoid a catastrophic paradox.”

“That’s incredible!” Rose briefly wondered how much it would have impacted the Doctor(s) she’d known if they hadn’t carried the guilt of genocide, but quickly tucked away that pondering session for another time in favour of the present.  “But, how does it account for the change in the Void?”

“Before the Time War, we could travel throughout the multi-verse.  It wasn’t easy but it could be managed.  When what really happened and the original timeline finally converged, I think it reset the Void and made trans-versing possible again.”  _And just why didn’t you realize this sooner, you old fool?  Actually you did but you chose to forget because you were afraid you wouldn’t be able to leave Rose Tyler alone..._

“Okay...”  Rose was fitting this piece of information into her personal puzzle then continued with her own story.  “We did what Donna suggested to accelerate the baby TARDIS’ growth, but like other things in Pete’s World it didn’t work the same way; gingerbread houses and all that.  Our TARDIS never got to the stage where we could go travelling together.  Then, once we knew I was going to live much longer, the plan was I would be able to escape off planet when it finally became too hard to hide my lingering youth.  (During that time Rose had also developed a great respect for what Captain Jack Harkness must endure.)  However, once the Void became porous, John decided that instead of just getting off planet, I could get out completely and...well... come back.”  _To you_ hung unspoken in the air between them.

“John figured this out.”

“Because the baby TARDIS was literally a piece of this TARDIS, he programmed a migration sequence to reunite them.  There was only one TARDIS in existence – or so we thought – so a homing beacon made sense.  We used a sample of my DNA so I’d get to the right century and as a fail-safe to the right planet.”

The Doctor pressed steepled fingers to his lips to keep from blurting out what a terrible idea that was.  Just what had John been thinking?  Letting Rose fly around in a TARDIS without him was bad enough, but to cross the Void!  Back then he’d never had the chance to question Rose about her adventures dimension hopping but it’d been obvious it had marked her and he’d had nightmares for ages after that.  John would have known surely.  How could he have risked her like that?  Is that what becomes of a meta-crisis in his old age: careless dementia and delusion?  As his brain ran calculations on the viability of such an experiment he had a strong compulsion to tear at his hair.

As if she could read his mind, Rose nodded.  “It was a huge gamble, but I really could not safely stay hidden forever.  Sooner or later I’d become someone’s freaky lab rat and once John was... well gone... I didn’t want to stay in Pete’s World at all.  I figured that if Bad Wolf had really changed me and she could see all of time and space, then she’d made provision for my return too.  Besides, John had all your memories, all your knowledge and genius, plus Donna’s creative spark.  I trusted him.”

She shifted in her chair.  “For all intents and purposes when it came time to go our TARDIS wasn’t much more than a toddler.  We hadn’t realized there would be a problem for her having been raised in Pete’s World when it came time to harness the time vortex in this one.  Once we crossed the Void she began to lose power.  She barely got me to Earth in the end.  I’m so, so sorry,” this last she directed to the wall, apologizing to the TARDIS for not being able to take better care of her child.  A complex wave of emotion brushed over her: concern, sorrow, forgiveness, sadness.  Rose bowed her head in acknowledgement before continuing. 

“I tried to look for you, Doctor, but without my TARDIS to help, I had no sure way.  I tried to ring you up but your number had been disconnected.”  Rose didn’t tell him of the fright that message had given her or the hopelessness that paralyzed her for weeks.

The Doctor nodded.  “I had to.  Do you know what it’s like to have too many people know your number?  Try a whole planet!”  He shuddered for effect.

“Once I got my bearings, I remembered that Sarah Jane had once told me that if I ever needed to talk to find her.  She was a great help.”  Rose recalled a lot of late nights, large cups of hot tea and a very sympathetic shoulder.  “I thought about reaching out to Jack, but he was way over in Cardiff and I knew he never had much luck contacting you either.  You avoid him, don’t you?” 

Before the Doctor could defend himself on that issue, Rose continued.  “Sarah Jane suggested I give myself time – after all I was hardly expected, was I?  I’d started taking uni courses back in Pete’s World and I had the beginnings of an idea how I could build a special transponder that would get your attention.  Of course my education was lacking the little things that operate differently over here, so I enrolled in a few classes to fill in the gaps.” 

“I always knew you were more brilliant than you gave yourself credit for.”

“Maybe, but in the end, it happened rather by chance.”

They looked at each other silently weighing the veracity of that last statement.

“So, Rose Tyler, all of time and space, where would you like to go?”

Rose arched an eyebrow. Did this mean they were to pick up where they’d left off:  Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake?  Or was this just a one-off, for old time’s sake?  She didn’t want to read too much into it, but on the other hand she was afraid to ask for clarification.  _Don’t upset the designated driver_ was a mantra she couldn’t bring herself to break.

Nervously he spoke into the lengthening silence.  “She’s a time machine.  You could, I don’t know, go back to an earlier time, an earlier me, for instance.  We could find him together...”  Surely Rose would rather be with his tenth self.  After all, that was the form he’d chosen expressly to please her (albeit subconsciously – yes, he’d had plenty of time to consider such things).  While he hated the idea of letting her go, the idea of cancelling out a few thousand years of her aching absence made practical sense.  Who knew what kind of man he’d become if he had been able to keep Rose Tyler at his side?

Rose stared at him, watching the flickers of emotion cross his face.  It might be a new face, but is it was still the Doctor and she could rightly guess some of what he was thinking.  What he offered was very appealing on the surface.  She deeply loved the pinstriped Doctor.  She’d loved John who was so much like him in almost every way.  To have the chance to see him again, young and vibrant... but that Doctor had also walked away from her and broken her heart with his high handed assumptions.

“I don’t think a younger Doctor is ready for an older me,” she said carefully.  “A lot has happened.  I’m not the same girl who got stranded in Pete’s World.  I’m not even the girl who used the dimension cannon or got left on the beach.”

He suddenly scooted to the edge of his chair, reaching out to grab her hands in his.  Their knees touched.  His voice was low and urgent, his eyes intense.  “I only ever peeked once,” he confessed.  “I never dared look at your timeline.  I was afraid of what I might find and then it was Canary Wharf and it was too late.” He swallowed hard. “But you came back and we saved creation together again.”  They both smiled.  “That day, while we all towed Earth back home, I did what I vowed never to do:  I peeked.  I saw how it was to be:  you and him having a life I could never have.  I swear to you Rose, it was the only time I’ve ever truly wanted to murder, but I couldn’t.  I had to respect the timelines.  I knew that if I spoke the words you deserved to hear I’d tip the balance in my favour.  But while I was well and truly tempted, the one thing I would never risk was meddling with your timeline.  You are too precious.”

He squeezed her hands.  “I died on the beach that day.  It took every bit of willpower I have to walk away, but you need to believe me, I died that day.”  _I swear to you that if you go back to me, I will be over the moon grateful and I’ll stop being a stupid git.  I learned my lesson, Rose, I did._

“And then you travelled alone?”  John had told Rose what would ultimately happen to Donna.  She’d worried that he would be alone.

He nodded.  “For a long time, I wasn’t good company.  I went too far into a dark place.”  He didn’t tell her about Mars or how she’d been the last face he’d gone to see before regenerating.

Rose tugged on his hands pulling him to his feet.  “I’m going to hug you if that’s all right.”

“This body’s not much for hugging.”

“I’ll risk it.” She let go his hands so she could slide her arms under his and reach around his back.  She pressed her wet face into his shoulder.  He smelled like home.  She didn’t realize she’d been crying.

Muscle memory overrode his reluctance to embrace.  His arms wrapped tightly around her and he pressed a wet cheek to the top of her bowed head.  He didn’t realize he’d been crying.    “Err, apparently some hugs are still quite acceptable,” he observed huskily.  He might have spent most of a previous regeneration trying to forget her but he had failed, most spectacularly.

“Good to know,” she replied softly.  She still loved him even if she was going to have to get to know him all over again.  If he’d give her the chance, she’d work on fulfilling her vow of forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was re-reading this chapter it came to me that I could end it here. I have a few vague ideas of some other snippets, but I don't know if there's enough to keep going. What are my reader's wishes? Any suggestions?


	6. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets another companion and reference to the Vault continues.

A large knock reverberated through the TARDIS and the couple jumped apart guiltily.   The Doctor’s time sense reasserted itself with an almost audible snap.

“I programmed the TARDIS to alert me when someone knocked on my office door,” he explained, hurriedly crossing the gallery and making for the exit.  “I’m obligated to offer tutoring services.  That will be my 2:15 appointment.”  He paused and looked back up at Rose.  “Want to come?”

“Should I?  I mean it’s your tutoring session...”

“Well, I _call_ it tutoring, but actually I’m rubbish as a tutor.  That will be Bill Potts.  Sometimes Bill has adventures.”

“Ah!  Okay then.”  Rose quickly followed, curious to meet another companion.  She hoped this one would like her more than Nardole did.

A second knock had the Doctor scurrying to take his seat behind his desk.  He waved Rose into the chair she’d almost got to sit in the last time.  With a barely concealed grin he called out, “Enter.”

“Took you long enough,”came a feminine voice to Rose’s surprise.  She had supposed “Bill” would be masculine. “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me again.”  The door clicked shut.  “Oh!  Sorry.  You’ve got company.”

The Doctor made introductions.  “Bill, this is Rose Tyler.  Rose:  Bill Potts.”

Rose swung around in her seat to meet Bill. “Hi!” she said brightly.

“Hullo.  I’ve seen you around campus, haven’t I?  You’re a student here?”

“I am.”

Bill looked to the Doctor.  Was he actually tutoring more students?  Did Rose know anything about their extracurricular adventures?

Rose intercepted the look Bill gave the Doctor.  “I used to travel with the Doctor,” she offered.

“Really?  Is this a thing?” She plunked herself down in the other chair, “Old friends dropping by to catch up?”  She was eager to exchange stories with this blond woman about their mutual mysterious friend.

“No, it’s something I try to avoid as a rule,” the Doctor came around to their side of the desk and leaned against it.  “Rose is an exception.  And I do not forget about you Bill,” he answered to her earlier remark.

“Really?” Bill raised her eyebrows.  “So what was it that happened last week?”

The Doctor frowned.  “I did not forget you.  I was detained.”

Bill turned to Rose, “Did he do that to you?  Forget about you?  Ever leave you stuck in room for hours on end when he said he’d be right back?”

Rose grinned, “Not exactly like that, no, but there was this one time –“

“Excuse me,” interrupted the Doctor clearly uncomfortable.  This was one of the reasons he didn’t look up old companions.  Swapping stories always seemed to be at his expense.  “I’m standing right here.”

Rose swung back to face him, “Yes, yes you are.  I still can hardly believe it, Doctor.”

“Neither can I,” he replied softly.  He longed to reach down and touch her face, to remind him again that she was not an apparition.  Had they been alone he might have indulged himself.

Bill was watching the other two watch one another.  A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  _The Doctor’s got a girlfriend..._ she sang in her head.  She didn’t know the history of these two, but it was obvious they were happy to be reunited.  Wait until she told Nardole!

“Rose travelled with me for quite some time but then we were separated.”

“I got trapped in a parallel world.”

“A parallel world?  Wow!”

“It’s a long story, but I only just got back and things were pretty messed up.  I didn’t know the Doctor was here.  Then my one class was canceled this morning; I just sat in on his lecture on a whim and... Surprise!”

“Surprise indeed.  Bill, if anyone tells you something is impossible just go to Rose.  She eats impossible for breakfast.”

“You didn’t know he was here?  But the Doctor’s been here for years.”

“I’ve been gone a long time.”

Bill stared at Rose.  She was older sure but not that old.  How young was she when she was with him?  Did the Doctor travel with kids?  Was the affection she was seeing between the two more fatherly/daughterly?  Was Rose an alien too?  Bill had a lot of questions, but didn’t feel comfortable asking them just yet.  At a loss, she reached into her knapsack and pulled out a paper.  She thrust it at the Doctor.  “My last essay: look at the grade.  Being around you has helped even if your brand of tutoring is off the charts.”

The Doctor flipped to the back and read the grade and comment.  “Well done, Bill.”

The office door opened and Nardole bustled in.  “Hello Bill.”

“Hi Nardole, have you met Rose?”

“Yes,” he replied perfunctorily.  “Doctor, you’re wanted.”

“Am I?”

“Downstairs.”  It was obvious to Rose that Nardole was trying to tell the Doctor something without using words.

“Sorry Bill, our session will have to end early today.”  The Doctor handed her back her paper.  Behind the professor words Rose could hear the time lord’s alertness and eagerness.  Something to do with the secret he was keeping; a secret he had not shared with her.

Nardole was urging Bill from her chair.  Abruptly Rose felt on the outside.  Nardole and he had history and secrets that she was not a part of (and neither was Bill apparently).  Their reunion was over.

“I should be going too.”  Rose stood suddenly and scooped up the messenger bag she’d set down when first she’d come into his office.

The Doctor frowned.  “Rose...”

“Doctor, it’s important,” stressed Nardole holding the door for the women.

The Doctor ignored him, catching Rose by the elbow.  “Can’t you wait?  I’ll be back shortly.”

So he wasn’t going to share his secret with her.  “No, Doctor.  I really should go.  I was supposed to pick up Luke after class.”  The latter wasn’t exactly a lie.  She and Luke had a standing arrangement that if she didn’t end up running late she’d swing by his high school.  He’d wait for her for 15 minutes and then catch the next bus.

“Sarah Jane’s boy,” the Doctor was clearly unhappy.  “So you have your own transportation?”

“My car’s in the west lot.”  Rose had learned to drive as part of her Torchwood training.

“I see.  Well I’ll walk you over.”

“Doctor?  Downstairs...”

“Yes, yes.  I’ll meet you there, Nardole,” he dismissed the little man’s protests with a wave.  He didn’t want Rose to go but he couldn’t make her stay either and now there was the nuisance of the Vault which was distracting him.

They headed for the west parking lot.  “May I?” he asked resuming their hand holding.  He almost felt embarrassed at how he craved that touch and how he wanted to use it to gauge Rose’s emotions.  _So much for time lord ethics,_ he sighed.

Rose slid her hand into his with equal eagerness.  She was feeling unsettled.  Her heart wanted to stay, but her head reminded her that they were different people now.  This was all new and unknown.  Holding his hand grounded her.  The Doctor was real.  This was real.  She just had to adjust to the newness that went with the reality.

It took only a few brief moments to reach the parking lot and her car.  “This is me,” she said releasing his hand to dig for her key. 

The Doctor eyed her car, a plain little hatchback of indeterminable age.  It appeared safe enough but he couldn’t like it.  “Rose, when will I see you again?”

Rose paused.  There was a vulnerable quality in his voice that tugged at her. “Tomorrow, if you like?”  Now that she’d found him, she wondered if she should continue classes.   Maybe Bill had the right idea: she could ask him to tutor her.  It would be a good excuse to keep coming around.  At least until he asked her to stay.  If he asked her.

He wanted to hug her again, but didn’t know if that was allowed.  She had initiated their hug previously.  Humans offered hugs after emotionally charged events.  This was not an emotionally charged event – at least not on the surface.  Humans hugged over grief.  He was deeply grieved to be parted from her but that was not the same, he didn’t think.  Humans hugged in celebration.  He did not feel he was celebrating anything right now.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Rose took the initiative and got in.  His hand shot out and caught the car door before it closed.  “Tomorrow,” he made it sound like a promise.

She nodded tightly.  “Tomorrow.  Goodbye Doctor.”  _I will not cry.  I will not cry._

“Au revoir,” he could not bring himself to say goodbye.  He didn’t walk away until her car disappeared in to the traffic.

 

Rose didn’t pick up Luke.  Instead she drove to the park and got out and walked.  Her mind was abuzz with all that had happened and she needed to process.

She’d found him!  The Doctor was here and miraculously she’d found him.  Raw joy surged through her and made her want to shout aloud.  But following closely on the heels of joy was also disappointment.

This wasn’t her Doctor.  The Doctor she knew and loved was gone.  Regeneration did more than change the outward shell.  She knew from experience it altered the personality too.  She’d struggled when her Doctor had regenerated the first time.  It had taken her a while to accept the new face and new actions.  She’d learned to trust him, perhaps even love him more but then she’d been with him through the whole changing process.  They’d journeyed that together.

Now here was a new Doctor, and apparently once removed from who she’d known.  A lot of mileage, he’d said when referring to how much time they’d been apart.  All those miles represented countless adventures with new people, seeing and doing new things.

The gulf was wide and Rose didn’t know if she could cross it.

Not for the first time she regretted the choices that had led her to this.  Perhaps if she’d been less impulsive; she could have waited longer, given the baby TARDIS more time to develop, given her a greater chance at surviving and better odds at even refining her flight.  But she’d been pushed by her grief and she’d given in to it, so here she was.

Nardole’s rejection of her and his subsequent hostility had rattled her more than she liked to admit.  She liked to be liked as much as the next person but right now she felt emotionally vulnerable and needy of affirmation.  _Adapt or step aside_ , she admonished herself.  She was a big girl now.  She didn’t need to be friends with everybody.  Only the Doctor counted.

Rose returned to her car and sat behind the wheel staring through the glass. Absently her fingers found their way into her bag and pulled out her wallet.  She pulled out a much folded piece of paper.  It was one of the few things she’d brought with her from Pete’s World.  Tony had tucked it into her hand the last time they’d met.

Rose read the words that she’d long ago memorized.  Her baby brother was so wise.

_Sis,_

_I don’t know what will happen to you.  I’ll never really know but I believe this is your destiny.  I found these words.  Take them with you.  Read them and think of me, but more importantly read them and believe._

_“There comes a time when you have to let everything fall apart.  When you have to stop fighting for a life you’ve outgrown and trust that everything will be okay, even if you can’t see how right now.  For awhile everything may feel messy and difficult and you may feel scared and lost.  Embrace the darkness.  Embrace the uncertainty.  Embrace the loss.  The dark tunnel of change leads to the light of possibility, but first you have to go through it.”_

_Love, Tony._

Lovingly she tucked the paper away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in Tony's note was actually a posting on a friend's wall on facebook yesterday and I was blown away at how much it applied to Rose's situation. Truly serendipitous and the bit I needed to complete this chapter.


	7. Four Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking. Lots of talking. I figured I better tag some more characters since they were beginning to have some influence on the plot...

Sarah Jane was waiting for her in the front hall.  She looked deep into her friend’s eyes, trying to read her mood.  When Luke arrived home without her, she thought maybe this new Doctor had asked Rose to stay after all and all would eventually be well.  Apparently not.

In the past few months Sarah Jane had come to love Rose like the sister she’d never had.  At first is was disconcerting to be dealing with a woman who was far older and wiser than her apparent years.  She knew most, if not all of Rose’s history and she accepted it as fact.  Her own years of travelling with the Doctor and the subsequent adventures that seemed to find her even now made her a seasoned professional when it came to the reality of the fantastical.

Rose dropped her keys in the dish and let her bag slide off her shoulder. “Tea?”

“Tea.” Sarah Jane headed for the kitchen.  Rose followed and slumped into a kitchen chair while Sarah Jane filled the kettle and set it on the cooker.  She retrieved a few biscuits from the box Luke had raided earlier and set them on a plate alongside some wedges of cheese and bunches of grapes.  She wondered if Rose had eaten today.

Silently the two sat and waited for the pot to steep.  Sarah Jane knew that part of being a good investigative reporter was patience.  Rose wore a distant look, an expression that reminded her of her own first Doctor when he was thinking of his far away Galifrey.  Was that what happened when one dabbled in time and space, Sarah Jane wondered.  Was it a look she wore herself from time to time?

When she pushed a filled mug towards her, Rose came back, automatically wrapping her hands around the warm ceramic.  “I found him.”

“Yes.”

Rose told her about her day, how she’d followed her curiosity and seized the opportunity to sit in on one of Dr. Smith’s famously eccentric lectures.  She described the moment when he began to speak and how she’d anxiously waited until she could talk to him and hopefully get information about the Doctor.  She told her how she’d felt when she knew he had recognized her and how in the excitement she’d almost forgotten that he wasn’t her Doctor.

Sarah Jane nodded.  She’s felt much the same when she’d been reunited with the Doctor at Defry Vale School.

Rose told of meeting Nardole and Bill and their different reactions to her.  She tried to explain how she felt excluded from the Doctor’s present life.  She didn’t share the details of their more intimate conversations or the hug.

“He’s regenerated, Sarah Jane.  You know how that changes him.  In many ways I don’t know him anymore.  It’s confusing me.”   Rose ran a hand through her hair – a habit she’d picked up from her husband.  “I’m still attracted to him, I still love him but I don’t know if I’m in love with him.”

Sarah Jane could sympathize with Rose’s predicament, but she didn’t doubt the true strength of her affections for the time lord.  Granted she hadn’t met this incarnation, but she could read between the lines of what Rose was telling her.  She also had the evidence of how the pair had interacted before and could compare it to her own unrequited love for the alien.  She did not believe that depth of connection disappeared with absence or the mere rearranging of alien cells.

“If he asked you, would you travel with him again?”

“Of course.  But that’s just it: he didn’t really ask me at least not for stay with himself.  He offered to cross his own timeline and take me back to his tenth incarnation, but he didn’t ask me to stay with him as he is now.”

“Not yet.  Maybe he has to do some adjusting too.  Remember Rose, he never expected to see you, ever again.  I know what that’s like.  He’s had to live without you for a long time.”

“I suppose.  I just don’t know what to do next.”

“Why don’t you take him up on his offer?”

Rose shrugged, “It’s hard to explain, but I think I’ve changed too much to go back.  And he’d made it pretty clear back then that he wanted me to be with John.  I know when I first arrived that’s who I was looking for... but now I realize that it might not be the best thing.”  It was hard to admit but Rose realized she’d undergone her own form of regeneration.  It would be too hard to deal with the manic, mercurial Doctor of her past.  She didn’t want to be constantly guessing where she stood with him, not after years of basking in John’s steady love.

She went on to explain how she sensed in this Doctor a fundamental difference.  His previous selves had suffered with PTSD which had come with committing personal genocide.  This Doctor now lived with the reality that the catastrophe had been averted.  The only Doctor Rose had known had been deeply scarred by war.  He’d told her that she “made him better” but this Doctor didn’t need her for that.

Sarah Jane confessed her own observations of PTSD in the Doctor.  She compared him to the man she’d known before (the ones before the Time War).  She suspected in many ways the present Doctor might be more like his old selves.  Yet she also remained convinced that the Doctor still needed Rose.  He still carried all those past experiences and memories; even if they were now proven false, he’d still lived through them.  What had forged their connection and affection still remained.  She just needed to convince Rose not to give up.

“Maybe he’ll make the next move.  Did you give him your number?”

Chagrined, Rose shook her head.

“Well he knows you’re staying with me.  He could easily look me up if he wanted to.”  Sarah Jane tamped down a surge of jealous irritation.  The time lord had been staying practically next door for years and had never reached out to her.  _So much for old friendship_ , she thought ruefully.  The irony of what she was thinking about herself and what she was believing for Rose was not lost on her.

 

The Doctor descended the last few steps.  “What’s going on, Nardole?”

“There’s been a rumbling.”

“A rumbling?  Are you sure it wasn’t your stomach?”

Nardole rolled his eyes.  “No, it was the doors.  I was sitting here,” he pointed to the floor in front of the massive steel doors.  “I felt it.”  He pressed a hand to his back.

The Doctor strode forward and laid a questioning hand on the metal.  “Nothing now.  What were you doing besides sitting?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Okay, singing.”

“Singing!”

“Yes, I was singing, all right?  I can sing you know.”

The Doctor did not know.  There was actually a lot about Nardole that he did not know and that was part of the fun of keeping him around.  “How loud were you singing?”

“Not very.”

“How loud is not very?”

“Not very.  Look, I know not to call attention to this place, but I was bored.”

The Doctor stared at his sputtering companion.  “Okay, so you were singing not very loudly and felt the doors rumbling.”

“Exactly.”

“Interesting.”  He considered the vault beneath his hand and what it contained.  “Nothing seems to happening now.  I’ll stay here for a bit.  You can go upstairs.”

“Are you sure, Doctor?”  Nardole did not doubt the power of the vault’s containment, but he also did not doubt the power of what was contained.

“I’ll be fine Nardole.  And if I’m not, you’ll know.”  The Doctor slid down the door until he was sitting as Nardole had.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, ending the conversation.

“If there’s anything you’d like to discuss, you know, about today...”

“No thank you.”

Nardole looked at him for a moment.  He had plenty he wanted to discuss but uncharacteristically he was reticent.  Slowly he retreated upstairs.

The Doctor listened to his fading footsteps.

“I saw someone today from my past,” he spoke quietly into the silence.  “It’s no one you’ve met...”

 

 

Bill was hanging out in the alcove near the stairwell she knew they favoured when they disappeared.  She hadn’t had the courage to follow them yet.  They were both very secretive and Bill sensed their anger with her might ruin future chances at adventures if they caught her spying.

Eventually her patience paid off.  Nardole was heading back to the office.  She fell into step with him.

“So, Rose Tyler,” she began.

“So what?”

“Oi, don’t snap at me!  What? Don’t you like her?”

“No, I don’t.”

“What’s not to like?”

“I don’t trust her.”

“What do you mean?  She must be okay; she used to travel with the Doctor.  And you’ve got to admit he seemed pretty happy to see her again.”

Nardole was muttering to himself as he straightened the office chairs unnecessarily.

“Nardole?  What’s going on?  Why don’t you like Rose?  Should I be concerned?”  After all, the last girl she’d liked had turned into an alien water monster.

He turned to look at her.  “You could see it, couldn’t you?  The Doctor is besotted with that creature.”

“And that’s a bad thing how?”

“Lot’s of things.  One,” he began to tick off his chubby fingers.  “She could distract him and that could be dangerous.  Two: we don’t know why she came back and that could be dangerous.  Three: she could hurt him and that would be dangerous.  Four: he’s already married – “

“But you said River died.  That makes him a widower, yeah?  He’s free.”

Nardole shook his head, unable to explain the complexities of time travel.  “Not really.  In your future she hasn’t even been born yet and in other places she is very much still alive.”  She was very much dead too, but he was not one to be splitting hairs when he was trying to make a point.

It was Bill’s turn to shake her head.  “Look, I’m not going to pretend to say I’m understanding any of that.  All I know is that the Doctor looked happy.  From what I could see Rose made him happy and he deserves to be happy, Nardole.”

Nardole could not argue with that.

“Give her a chance, okay?  If you have to watch over her, fine, but try to be nice while you do it, eh?”

 

 


	8. Coming Into Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor spend time together and gradually move closer.

The next day the Doctor was leaning against the lamp post when Rose arrived.

“I realized a few things yesterday,” he began as he opened her car door.  “When we said ‘tomorrow’ we didn’t pick a time.”

“True,” she agreed stifling a yawn.  She’d almost stayed home.  After a long talk with Sarah Jane and then an all-nighter conversation with herself, she’d nearly succumbed to the battle of the blankets.  Their promise was the only thing that pulled her out of her bed.

“We also didn’t exchange phone numbers.”

“Also true.” Perversely Rose didn’t offer to give it to him now.  She rather liked this subtle pursuit on the Doctor’s part.  It soothed her ego.  “How did you know when I’d be here?”

“I looked up your class schedule.  Very ambitious by the way, but you’re up to it.”  There was a hint of pride in his tone.

“So you think I should stay in school?  I mean, the project I was working toward is pretty redundant now.”

“Oh, absolutely!  Don’t you remember, Rose, Queen Victoria and the Torchwood Estate? Knowledge is the very best weapon.  Books, Rose, books are better than guns any day.”

“You mean the pen is truly mightier than the sword?”

“In all the ways that count, yes.  You never know when that education will come in handy Rose.  Stick around.”  His hand sought hers as they walked to her first class.

“I like it, by the way.”

“Like what?”

“Your Scottish accent.  It suits you.”

He smiled down at her.  “It has its advantages.  I can be verrrrrrry aggrrrrrressive,” he exaggerated his rolling r’s, “when I need to be imprrrrrresive.”

Rose giggled and bumped his shoulder.  “And you think you’re so impressive.”  That taunt just never got old.

He bumped her back.  “I am so impressive and you know it.”

 

And so began a pattern of his walking her to her first class of the day and then meeting her for a lunch which bled well into the afternoon.  They reminisced, they told stories and adventures of their times apart, and slowly they got to know each other again.  Some days they spent their time in the TARDIS, other days they explored the city or sat secluded in his office.  He didn’t tell her his subterranean secret and she didn’t give him her phone number.  Even after her photograph made an appearance on his desk, he never outright asked for it and she stubbornly never volunteered it.

Nardole went from nasty to nearly neutral and Bill was unabashedly thrilled.  She watched them stroll across the commons hand in hand from her usual perch at the bus stop.  “Good on you, Doctor,” she murmured. 

 

“Tell me something.”  They were in the TARDIS.  The Doctor was in a tinkering mood so the side panel on the consol was open and he was wedged partially inside.  Nardole was on a grocery run, claiming that the TARDIS could not replicate a convincing lime Jell-o.  Rose had twenty minutes before her class in astrophysics and was sitting cross legged on the floor handing the Doctor items as he requested.

“Tell you what?”  She was intrigued by the reddish hue creeping up the bit of neck she could see.  She wasn’t sure if it was the lighting from the circuits or something more personal.

“You and John...you never had children?”

_Not for lack of trying._   Rose was glad he couldn’t see her because now she felt heat creeping up her neck. “John wanted a family, especially after Mickey and Martha had their first, but it never happened.  We both went for tests and everything seemed fine, just no pregnancies.  By the time we got around to thinking about adopting we were discovering my anti-aging thing.  Then it just didn’t seem right.”

“You said John wanted a family; what about you?”

“Yeah, sure I did.  I guess,” Rose paused and the Doctor backed out from the circuitry to see her face. “It just seemed hard to imagine what with our work at Torchwood and how we were planning to travel the universe, have adventures.  I...”  Rose looked guiltily at him, “I guess I didn’t want my children to be in that kind of danger. I sorta understood how my mum felt when I went off with you – worse even because I knew the kind of stuff that we could get into.”

“No regrets?” the Doctor asked kindly. 

Rose pasted on a smile, “No. Tony’s doing his bit to carry on the family line.  It just wasn’t meant to be for us.”

“But you were happy?”

“We were.”

“That’s all right then.”

 

 

“Stop moaning, Doctor.  I have to study for my exams anyway.” They were crossing the parking lot.

“But I could help you study, Rose,” he complained.  It was midterm and the Doctor was required to attend a faculty luncheon.  “I’d rather be doing that than eating stale meat sandwiches with this lot.  You know Prof Dickerson will drone on and on about his apiary and his newest queen.  And I swear if Prof Greene manages to corner me...”

In his whining were echoes of her old Doctor and John.  Rose laughed aloud and was rewarded with a rare pouting lip.  The Doctor was still the Doctor.  She still didn’t know why he was persisting in teaching at St. Luke’s.  He hadn’t volunteered to explain and her discreet questioning of others had yielded no clues other than he seemed to be a permanent fixture.  The fact that he hadn’t yet confided in her rankled, so she took pleasure in his obvious dissatisfaction at this turn of events.  _Serves you right,_ she thought smugly.  She refused to admit that she would miss their lunchtime routine.  It was only for one day...

 


	9. Intolerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this game of waiting, it can be safely said that the Doctor blinks first.

She opened to door to the tall, silver haired man.  “Hello, Sarah Jane.”

“Doctor?” wonderment coloured her voice as she took in his newest appearance.  His face was filled with character lines, his eyes were once again blue, his eyebrows...oh! They were substantial and his hair was wildly wavy.  He was dressed in head to toe in shades of navy: t-shirt, hoodie, sports coat, trousers.  With a start Sarah Jane caught herself staring and blushed at his amused smile.  “Come in.  Do come in!”

She stepped aside and then led him into the lounge.  “After out last time, I never expected to see you again, but I can’t say that this is really much of a surprise.” _Frankly I thought you’d be around long before this._

He had the grace to look abashed.  “I’m sorry, Sarah Jane, for not looking in on you sooner.  But there is a rule about not visiting past companions.”

“Is that a time lord rule, or a personal rule?”  She barely kept the sharpness out of her voice. 

“Both.  However, I am truly glad to see you again.  How are you?”  The Doctor was relieved to note that very little time had passed for Sarah Jane since their last adventure.  He had such a hard time seeing others age.

“I’m well, thank you and life is very good.  But enough about me, I think it’s Rose you really came to see.  She’s upstairs.  So is my son; they both have exams coming up.”  

Before Sarah Jane could call up the stairs, there was a whirring sound from the hall.  “Good evening, Master.”

“K9!  Come here boy,” the Doctor knelt down to pat the mechanical dog.  He leaned close to one ear and asked in a stage whisper, “Have you been a good boy?  Have you taken good care of Sarah Jane and Luke?”

“Affirmative, Master.”

The Doctor looked seriously up at Sarah Jane.  “You do know I wouldn’t have left K9 with just any one, Sarah Jane.”

The warmth in his voice touched her bruised heart and in an instant she forgave him.  Sarah Jane turned back to the hall so she could blink back private tears.  “Rose!”

 

There was the sound of light footsteps on the stairs.  From his vantage point the Doctor could see oversized fuzzy pink socks, then shapely legs in black leggings, and then an oversized SLU sweatshirt as Rose descended.  She’s pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and black framed glasses perched on the top of her head.  She didn’t look a day older than when they’d met in Hendriks’ basement.

“Yeah, Sarah Jane?” she replied to her friend before her own gaze found the Doctor.  “Oh!”

Sarah Jane’s grin was mischievous. “You have company.”

Rose flushed, immediately aware of her appearance and stuck a childish tongue out at Sarah Jane as she passed by.

“Hello Rose.”

“Hi.  I, erm, wasn’t expecting any company.”  She touched her hair self-consciously.

“I realize that.”  He neither apologized for the surprise visit or the lateness of the hour.

“Master?”

“Yes, K9?”

“I believe social convention dictates that refreshments be offered.  Can I retrieve something?”

“Oh, my goodness!  Where are my manners?” Sarah Jane interrupted.  It was her turn to be flushed.  “K9, you can help carry.”  She headed off to the kitchen.

“Yes, Mistress,”

The Doctor was eyeing Rose’s glasses curiously.  “Do you need glasses to read now?” He hadn’t seen them before, but then maybe she wore contacts during the day.

“What?  Oh, no.  These are my Brainy Specs for studying. They’re just clear lens I picked up at a shop.  They reminded me of the ones you used to wear and the ones John favoured.” _And which we dubbed his Sexy Specs, but I’m not about to tell you that._

 “Let’s see.”

Hesitantly she slid them off her head and onto her nose.  “I know it’s silly.”

“No, it’s cute.”  The Doctor had a sudden fantasy involving himself and Rose Tyler as a sexy librarian.

Ignoring the compliment, Rose sat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her.  “So, how was your faculty lunch?”

He took the offered seat in the middle of the settee; near but not touching.  “I missed you.”

“I missed our lunch together too.” Quite a lot.

“No, Rose, you’re not listening.  I missed you.”  He twisted around so that he was facing her and stretched an arm out along the back of the cushions.

She turned to mimic his posture, “What are you saying, Doctor?”

“I’m saying, Rose Tyler that I have become quite dependent on our routine to stave off the boredom of being in one place.”

“Why do you have to stay in one place?  Is there something wrong with the TARDIS?”

He shook his head.  “I’ll explain that to you later.  Right now I want to tell you that you have become an indispensable part of my life again.  It terrifies me that I might lose you.”

Rose frowned behind her brainy specs and placed a tentative hand on his nearest knee.  “Doctor you are not going to lose me.  I crossed the void to get back; I’ll be here for as long as you let me.”

The Doctors hand covered hers and pressed it against his knee.  “Today as I persevered through the faculty lunch and meeting, all I could think about was you.  I was more of a distracted bore than usual.”  He chuckled, “Even that self absorbed Prof Dickerson made a remark on it.  He asked if I was sick or coming down with something.”

Rose smiled.  The Doctor’s superior physiology made illness next to impossible.

“Rose...”

With an excessive clattering of dishes, Sarah Jane and K9 returned with refreshments.  From the corner of her eye Sarah Jane saw them snatch their hands back and straighten around.   “How do you take your tea nowadays, Doctor?”

“Clear, thank you.”

Sarah Jane took the chair at right angles to the Doctor, forcing him to divide his attention between Rose and herself.  She might have forgiven the bothersome time lord, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t above giving him a bit of a hard time.

The three of them chatted and as the minutes passed the Doctor relaxed, seemingly resigned to the fact that he had to share Rose’s company for the evening.  Eventually, Sarah Jane’s conscience began to twinge and she excused herself on the pretext of proofing an article waiting for publishing.  The look of gratitude the Doctor gave her as he said goodnight nearly gave her the giggles.  Instead she urged K9 to come with her.  Those two were too old to be chaperoned.

Alone again,  the Doctor felt a surge of restlessness and took to wandering the room, scanning the CD collection, checking the moisture of the potted plants, turning on and off the lamp in the window.

Rose watched from him from the corner of the couch.  When he fiddled with the lamp, she finally remarked, “What was that for: some secret signal to Bill or Nardole?  If you’ve left them in the yard all this time, shame on you.  Invite them in.”

“No.  No I came alone.  Just checking....  Just fidgeting...” disgusted with himself, he spun around firmly planted his feet and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.  “Rose, I am afraid the present situation is intolerable.”

“Intolerable?”

“Intolerable.”

“Intolerable.”

“Stop, you sound like a parrot.  What I mean to say is that...that is... Oh bollocks.  I can speak to presidents and royalty and megalomaniacs as easy as you please, but I can’t speak to you. Why is that?”  Before Rose could formulate a reply, the Doctor was tugging her up off the sofa.  “I need your hug.”

Rose found herself snuggly wrapped in time lord.  She wriggled her arms free so that she could hug him back.

“This afternoon reminded me of what life had been like before you returned.”  He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder but not before his lips brushed the side of her neck.

Rose shivered.  _Did he just kiss my neck?_

The Doctor misunderstood her reaction.  He lifted his head and pulled away slightly. “I’m sorry Rose.  I know I’m not the man you married – “

“Maybe not, but you’re just as daft.”  Rose shifted her grip, snaking an arm up around his neck.  Rose’s hand buried itself in his hair.  It wasn’t silky any more but still incredibly soft. The curls seemed to wrap around her fingers and hold them there.  “You keep forgetting who I first said I loved, my Doctor.”  She tugged on his head and rose on her toes.  He met her more than half way.

Cooler time lord lips pressed against warmer human lips in an intimate caress.  All the nerve endings clustered into a small area in both species fired off pleasure signals that temporarily distorted other receptors.  Later, the Doctor would vow that time stood still.  Rose would swear that the Earth’s axis shifted.  Neither would argue.

Unseen by either of them, a small telescoping lens retracted and a mechanical tail wagged all the way to its recharging station.


	10. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the ice is broken, the Doctor and Rose share some secrets.

They were sitting together on the sofa, only now there was no distance between them.  Rose was tucked in close to his side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.  At some point Rose had lost her pony tail and her brainy specs were in the Doctor’s chest pocket. “I was going to wait until end of the semester but...come home to the TARDIS with me?”

_Come home..._   Rose loved the sound of that.  She placed a hand between his hearts.  “Why were you going to wait to ask me?”

“Well, I didn’t want to rush you.  As you so wisely pointed out a lot has happened to both of us and we needed time to adjust to those changes.  I didn’t want you to think I expected us to pick up from where we left off, not if you didn’t want to.”

“Thank you.  I’d love to come home, but I wonder if it might be too much of a distraction right now.”

“Distraction, how?”  Long fingers were tracing circles on her upper arm.

“Well, I still have to write my mid terms and then there will be more to learn and finals to pass.”

“I can help with all that.”

“Plus there’s Nardole.  He’s just getting from hostile to guarded with me.  Don’t you think my moving in will be a set back?”

The Doctor huffed.   “Nardole will adjust or he can lump it.”

“Doctor, you’re a time lord, not lord of the manor.  You can’t order him to like me.”

“My ship; my rules.”

“How about a compromise,” Rose offered.  “I’ll stay here until after midterms.  I’ll have almost a week before next semester and I’ll make a real effort to befriend Nardole.”

“And you’ll come home before classes start again?”

“Yes.”

He kissed the top of her head.  “I should also tell you why I’ve been staying at St. Luke’s for so long and why we have to be here a while longer.”  The Doctor then told Rose about the vault and its occupant.  Rose was amazed that she had never heard about such an important person in the Doctor’s life before.  She was also stunned to learn that time lords could change genders in regeneration, but she set that little nugget aside for the time being.

“So let me get this straight,” she recapped.  “Instead of executing your nemesis, who had done untold evil throughout the galaxies for ages and ages, you condemned yourself to a thousand years of guarding her prison.”

“Essentially, yes.”  It was about being kind.

“I get it that when you first discovered the Master was alive, you realized you weren’t the last time lord after all; that there were two of you and you needed that.  And I can imagine how gutted you were when you thought he’d actually died in your arms and how crazy it must have been to have him resurrected and then to lose him again...” Rose shook her head, saddened by the emotional turmoil her Doctor had endured without her.  “But then the timelines came together and you remembered that you saved Galifrey instead of destroying it.  All the time lords are still there! You are far from being the last.  So why did you let the Missy live?  Why, if he, er, she is so terribly evil and dangerous?  Aren’t you taking an awful risk?  What happens after the thousand years?

“Something happened when the Master died and Missy was born.  When we were children we were actually good friends.  It wasn’t until the Tempered Schism and the drums that my friend began to embrace the darker qualities that led to madness.  When I look at Missy, I can see my old friend trying to come back.” He gave Rose’s shoulders a squeeze. “I didn’t use to believe in second chances, but I do now.”

“And Nardole’s been with you all through this.”

“Yes, he helped me foil the execution and in so doing was an accessory to the crime.”

Rose thought about how long a thousand years essentially stuck in one place must feel for her wander-loving time lord.  He had made a tremendous sacrifice in the name of mercy.  Did Missy appreciate it?  “It’s still dangerous, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes.”

“Well, that’s what I can always count on: a bit of excitement being around you.  Do I get to see this vault?”

The Doctor hesitated.  His instinct was to keep Rose as safely far from Missy as possible.  On the other hand Rose needed to know he trusted her completely. “Yes,” he agreed cautiously.

Rose patted his chest, “It’s okay.  I don’t have to if you’d rather I didn’t.  Big steel doors, dark old basement, not much to look at really.”

The Doctor relaxed, pleased with her decision.  Of course one day the sentence would be up and the vault would free its prisoner... and they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

Rose yawned.

“It’s late.  You should rest.”

“I could kip out right here...nice and cozy... not like I haven’t done it before...”

The Doctor smiled but shook his head.  “I’m not sure Sarah Jane would be too pleased.  Luke might come down and see us.  I don’t want to wear out my welcome, not if you’re going to be staying here for a while yet.”  Reluctantly the Doctor stood.  He straightened his jacket and handed her back her glasses.  “Here, don’t want to forget your brainy specs.”

“By the way, how’d you get here?  I never heard the TARDIS, or saw a car.”

“Cabby, but I think I’ll walk back.”  The Doctor wanted some time to think through the evening and stretch his legs.

“Walk?  No it’s late. Let me drive you.”

“You’re asleep on your feet.  Tell you what: give me your keys and I’ll come by and pick you up tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.  I’ve got no classes.”

The Doctor leaned down and kissed her swiftly before scooping her keys from the dish.  “Exactly; we’ll go out.”

“Out?  Like on a date?”

“Just like on a date.”  He paused to cup her upturned face with one hand.  “I want to court you Rose Tyler.  I did a terrible job of that the last time around.  But I’m older now.  I might have learned a few things.”

Rose leaned into his touch before suddenly straightening.  “Learned a few things?  Like what?”

He laughed slipping out the door, “Patience Rose Tyler.” He didn’t stop to clarify if she was to be patient or if he had learned patience. 

As if she was going to get any sleep or studying done now...

“One more thing: dress warmly,” he poked his head back in around the door.  “I’ll pick you up at 10.  And bring your cell phone.”

 

The Doctor arrived at 10 a.m. and Rose was ready.  She was on her way to the car before he could get out and come to the door.

“Good morning!”  She kissed his cheek before she buckled up.  “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.  Did you bring your phone?”

“Right here.”

The Doctor took her phone, popped off the back and used his sonic screwdriver.  “There.  A little jiggery pokery and you’re all set to call whomever where and whenever.  Just like before.  I also took the liberty of recording your number since you kept forgetting to give it to me.”

“I didn’t forget.  I was holding out.”

“Playing hard to get?  And who kissed whom first last night?” he teased as he backed out of the driveway.

“Huh, seems to me you met me more than half way, Doctor.”

He smiled, letting his affection shine in his eyes, “Always.” 


	11. Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor begins his courtship of Rose Tyler in an unlikely place.

They drove to the sea.  “It’s not Norway, but it’s a beach,” the Doctor explained.  “I want us to start again Rose.  I want to stand on a beach with you and not be breaking your heart.”

Rose swiped away a tear, touched by the romantic gesture.  A cold beach would not have been her choice for a date, but she understood him.  The summer tourists were long gone so they had the boardwalks to themselves as they strolled.  They talked of everything except their separate pasts.  By tacit agreement they chose to build a day that was wholly about them. 

The Doctor was attentive and when she shivered once too often, he steered them into a cozy pub and a table near the fire.  They shared an extra large order of fish and chips and squabbled over whether Rose had “contaminated” his share with her malt vinegar.  The Doctor admired how the firelight glinted in her hair and sparkled in her eyes.  Her cheeks and lips were extra rosy from the cold air and he wondered if vinegar would taste better on her lips than it did on his food.

His hair was wilder from the sea wind and Rose had an urge to card it through her fingers. She studied the lines on his face: frown lines and worry lines and laugh lines.  She decided she liked them.  She decided she liked his bushy eyebrows and grey-blue eyes.  This was such an expressive face, a face well lived.  She watched him watch her and a surge of happiness welled up.  “I’m so happy right now,” she blurted.

“Then I am too.”

From the pub they window shopped until the Doctor, with a shout of glee dragged Rose inside one.  He insisted on buying her the ridiculously long fuzzy pink scarf he’s seen through the window.  “Matches your socks,” he quipped.

Not to be out done, Rose hunted through the racks until she came up with a TARDIS blue scarf that she insisted the Doctor must have.  She also grabbed a pair of TARDIS blue ear muffs that would be part of her peacemaking campaign on Nardole.

Sporting their new scarves they resumed their exploring until the stopped at the bakery for hot chocolate and pastries.  They sat in the front window and watched people pass by.  They made a game of guessing occupations and destinations until the Doctor suddenly growled.

“Stay here.  I’ll be right back.”  He ran out the door and across the street into the bookstore.

Rose followed not wanting to miss any excitement but before she could even cross the street the Doctor was returning escorting Nardole by the arm.

“You were spying on us,” the Doctor accused.  He was also cross that Rose had disobeyed and now stood on the sidewalk needlessly shivering without her coat.

Nardole had a mutinous look on his face yet Rose felt badly for him.  “Come inside,” she urged.

The Doctor hardly wanted to be social with the spy but knew that letting him go would not rid him of the problem, so he marched Nardole into the bakery and dragged a third chair to their table.  “Sit.”

“I’ll get another cocoa,” Rose offered.

Nardole and the Doctor scowled at each other.  Finally the Doctor ground out, “What is your problem?”

Nardole shrugged.  “You have a duty of care.  You’re not supposed to be gallivanting all over England.”

“It’s one day.  And I left you in charge.  Who’s in charge now, Nardole?”

“The TARDIS is sweeping scans.  She can send me an alert.” Nardole produced what looked like a transparent cell phone.

“And how do you plan to get back there if she sends you an alert?”

“I took the scooter.”

Rose returned to the table in time to overhear the last part.  An image of Nardole perched on a scooter made her grin.  “A bit nippy for an open air drive,” she observed.  “Good thing I got you these.”  She handed him the shopping bag.

Nardole pulled out the ear muffs.  “You bought me these?”

“She did, and she didn’t have to.”

Nardole put them on over his green and orange stocking cap.  “Thank you,” the words came grudgingly and not without surprise. Taking in the whole picture of the eccentrically dressed little man, Rose wondered if he was colour blind.  Maybe this would be a way she could help in the future...

Pushing for a confrontation, the Doctor announced, “Rose is moving into the TARDIS after exams.”

“All right; can’t say I’m surprised,” Nardole replied blandly.  He’s been concerned when the Doctor went to the house the night before and alarmed when Rose had taken him away today.  Moving her into the TARDIS was a very convenient solution to keep a closer watch.  He took a healthy swig of hot chocolate to hide a pleased grin.

Rose and the Doctor shared a surprised look.  Rose was relieved but the Doctor was suspicious. Nardole took his guardian role far too seriously.

 

Once they were finished, the Doctor insisted on walking Nardole to where he’d stashed the scooter and sending him back to St. Luke’s with a mild warning.  “I do not want to see you again today.”

Rose hugged his arm as Nardole drove off.  “It’s actually very sweet you know. He’s ever so loyal to you.”

The Doctor shook his head.  “He’s a bother.  His lingering loyalty to River is annoying, and I hardly need looking after.”  Rose could disagree with the latter but stayed quiet.  “I supposed I need to talk with him, get him to understand that River is the past.  You are the future.”

Rose sighed.  “If only I hadn’t let go of that lever –“

“No!”  He spun around and captured her face between his hands.  “No Rose, never blame yourself for what happened that day.  Believe me; I’ve thought enough about it.  There were at least thirteen things I could have done differently that would have saved you.  Thirteen!”  He kissed her hard.  Where the kiss the night before was lingering and loving this was passionate and punishing.  Rose fisted his coat just to hang on.

As suddenly as it began it was over.  Rose watched as the storm clouds dissipated in his eyes. He ran a gentle thumb over her bruised lips.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Rose kissed the thumb that touched her.  “I’m fine.  It’s exciting to see that there’s still fire in those old bones.”  She gave him her trade make grin, tongue poking out flirtatiously. “You know what they say: snow on the roof and a fire in the furnace.”

He grinned and winked at her.  “Oh, you have no idea.”

Rose insisted on returning to their car via the beach and they trudged across the sand an arm about each other.

“Hold on, I want to take a snap,” Rose pulled out her cell phone and they posed together.  They had some fun making faces and using weird angles.

“Can I help?” A beachcomber was climbing down the rocks.

“Would you mind?”  Rose showed him how to operate her phone and then they took a few more pictures before thanking him and going their separate ways.

 

“Thank you for the day, Doctor.  I had fun.”  They were in the car headed back.

“Nice not to think about exams, eh?”

“Nice just to be with you.”

“You can come home to the TARDIS any time, you know that.”

“I know.  But I think I’ll stick to our plan – it’s only two more weeks.”  Rose was thumbing through her phone’s pictures and she gasped.

“What?”

“Oh, wow.  Look at this.”  She held the phone up so he could glance at it before looking back to the road.  It was one of the pictures the man had taken for them.  The Doctor was standing behind Rose with his arms about her waist.  A gust of wind had grabbed the ends of their new scarves and was twisting them together in the air.

“I want a copy of that one.”  The twisting colours reminded the Doctor of timelines and the imagery boded well for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to England (It's on my bucket list). I looked up St Luke's University and found a college that is part of Exeter University and decided "close enough". I found it on the map and decided it was close enough to the coast for a day trip to the sea. If I'm wrong, well this is fiction, so be kind...


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose moves into the TARDIS. Bill and Nardole learn things.

The Doctor had given her a bigger-on-the-inside backpack shortly after their reunion so Rose had no trouble packing her books and clothes and toiletries.  She hesitated about bringing her laptop but then decided if she was going to continue her studies it would be useful so in it went with accompanying charger and printer and cables...

It had been a whirlwind ten days.  In between sitting her exams the Doctor had been true to his word and courted her.  He’d taken her to dinner (complete with candles and linen tablecloths), to an art museum (where he’d given her the unpublished accounts of many of the artist’s), to a stand up comedy act (where they’d both laughed till their sides hurt), to a magic show (where Rose had both kissed him and kicked his shins to keep him from spoiling the illusions) and to her personal favourite, the local pub (where he bested her at darts, she impressed him at karaoke and he shocked her at jamming with the house band).  Pulling an electric guitar from his bigger-on-the-inside pocket was a personal best in her opinion.

Last to go in her bag was a framed print of the photo the Doctor liked from their first date.  She’d also done one for Sarah Jane.  “A little thank you to remember us by,” she’d explained.  “Not that you’re going to have loads of time to remember us:  I’m going to make sure we visit, yeah?  We’ll probably be a right nuisance.”

Zipping up the bag, Rose carried it downstairs.  It was time for another round of thank you and goodbye hugs.    

 

The Doctor had given her his faculty parking pass so it was a short walk from his parking spot to his office.  Rose purposely left twenty minutes early so she could make this part of the journey on her own.  There was something about walking into the TARDIS carrying her worldly possessions that she needed to do by herself.  Independence?  Nostalgia?  Rose didn’t bother to analyze but just followed the inner prompting.

For all the times she had been in the TARDIS lately this one felt momentously different.  It was the homecoming she’d been longing for most of her life.  She laughed lightly as her key shook before sliding into the lock.  Strains of guitar music greeted her ears as the door swung open.

The Doctor was standing before the console with his back to her, head bent over his instrument in concentration.  A hauntingly beautiful refrain was played over and over with slight variations.

At a pause, Rose spoke up, “That’s nice.  Did you write it yourself?”

The Doctor spun around.  “Rose!  You’re early!  I was going to meet you outside, but wonderful, wonderful, come in.”  He set down his guitar and hurried over to take her bag from her hand.  In the fluster of the unexpected he forgot the big hug and kiss he’d planned.

“The music, what you were playing, what was that?”

“Ah, well, yes it’s my own composition.  It’s not quite finished yet.”

“Well, I like it so far,” Rose offered with an encouraging smile.  She liked this creative side to the Doctor.

“Thank you.  Let’s get you settled, shall we?”  The Doctor strode off into the depths of the TARDIS and Rose trailed behind.  It still seemed surreal even though they had been planning this moment for two weeks and she’d been dreaming of it for years.

Once beyond the main control room the TARDIS’s appearance looked more familiar: less metal and more coral.  Before they’d gone very far, the Doctor stopped at a door that swung inwards as they approached.  “Welcome home,” his voice was rough with emotion.  He stepped back so she could precede him.

The room was a time capsule, her old room exactly as she’d left it without a cobweb or a speck of dust to signify the passage of time.  It was like looking at a prehistoric insect trapped in amber, Rose thought.  A perfect picture of an earlier time, an innocent time, a hope filled time... Rose choked back a sob. 

“She kept it for you,” he said quietly coming to stand behind her.  He’d set down her bag and placed gentle hands on her shoulders.  “I believe she always knew you’d come back.  Even when I had lost all hope.”  For a time he’d tortured himself with visiting the room but once he’d regenerated the room had disappeared and he’d never had the courage to ask the TARDIS what had happened.  Then the day Rose came back into his life, the door reappeared and the Doctor had known what was behind it.

“Oh, Doctor...” Rose breathed.  She looked around at the items of her past: her messy vanity of makeup and hair product with the mirror framed in notes and old photos and alien souvenirs; her bedside table with the photo of the four of them from the Christmas the Sycorax had invaded and the paperback murder mystery she was just two chapters from finishing; the pile of clothes she’d discarded on the bed trying to decide what to wear that day to visit mum.  The tears came and Rose turned into the Doctor’s arms to hug him tightly and weep for the past that might have been.

He held her and soothed her, working past the lump in his own throat.  “We had a grand time, didn’t we Rose.”

“The best,” she hiccupped then pushed away enough to look up at him.  “And now we will have a grander time because we’re older and wiser and all the richer for it.”

“That’s my girl,” he bent down and brushed her cheek, tasting the remnants of salt.  “The TARDIS will redecorate if you like.”

Rose nodded, “Yes there are some things I’ll want to change.  She and I will work on it.”

“Oh, this is new,” Bill commented from the doorway.  “I know the TARDIS moves rooms and things around sometimes, but I’ve never seen this before.”

“You wouldn’t have.  This is Rose’s old room.”

“Cool!”  Bill was sliding into the space eager to see what it looked like.  “This your family?” she asked picking up the photo by the bed.

“Yeah: me, my mum, my friend Mickey and the Doctor.”

Bill did a double take, “Wow, Doctor you were a fox!  What happened?”

“Thank you for destroying my self-esteem. Perhaps we should leave and let Rose unpack?”

Bill had gravitated to the vanity mirror studying the various pictures.  Rose was easy to spot and so was Mickey and the foxy Doctor, but there were other faces she was curious about.  A couple of photos featured a brooding man in a dark leather coat. “Who’s that?”

Rose was smiling now, “Oh that’s the Doctor too.  It’s called regeneration – his face changes.”

“Go on!  No way!”

“Yes, way.  Now if you’re done prying into Rose’s personal effects, I repeat my previous suggestion.”  The Doctor was getting irritated.  While he knew there would be a certain level of information sharing now that Rose was on board, he was not prepared to do it now.  Somehow Bill looking at these images from their past was just too personal.

“Yeah, okay fine.  But Rose, if you’re going to be redecorating let me have first dibs on your cast offs?  Not to say everything is to my taste, but a single girl on a shoestring budget...”  Bill looked hopefully at Rose.

Rose laughed and nodded.

“Come find me when you’re ready?”  The Doctor closed the door behind them.

Rose looked around the room again before picking up her bag and plopping it on the bed on top of the discarded clothes.  “I’ve dreamed about this room so many times,” she said to the sentient ship, “but now that I’m here I don’t feel like it belongs to me.  I’m going to gather up some stuff and the rest you can box up for Bill, okay?  Then you and I can work on a new colour scheme and rearrange the furniture...”

 

Rose bumped into Nardole on the way out.  “So, this is to be your room?” he asked politely.

“Yeah,” Rose blocked his view.  “It’s a work in progress.  It was my old room but I’ve grown up since then so the TARDIS and I are doing some redecorating.”

Nardole frowned.  “That was your old room?  You mean the Doctor kept it for you even though you were seemingly trapped forever in a parallel world?”

“Yeah, what can I say?  The TARDIS decided to keep it.  She hid it away somewhere for a while and brought it back for me.”

Nardole was impressed.  The fact that the TARDIS held this creature in such esteem moved his suspicious nature a couple of degrees more towards acceptance.  “If you’re looking for the Doctor, he was in the console room,” he offered.

“Thanks!”  Rose hurried down the hall.

Curious, Nardole tried her door but the TARDIS had locked it.

 

As she neared the console room she could hear voices raised in argument.

“No.  No, it’s a bad idea.”

“Oh come on, Doctor!  It’s a great idea.  Rose will love it.”

“What will I love?”

Bill turned to Rose, “End of the semester celebration. There’s a swing band playing at the Student Center tonight.   World War II costumes are optional, but there are prizes for the best one.”

Rose smiled nostalgically.  “Oh Doctor, don’t you remember the last time we danced to Glenn Miller...”

Two pairs of pleading female eyes were too much for him.  He’d had other plans for how to celebrate the end of the semester and Rose’s homecoming, but perhaps he could add them on to the end of the evening.  “Fine, we’ll go but for the record I am in protest.  I don’t know if I remember how to dance,” he grumbled.

Rose patted his shoulder, “I’m sure it will come back to you.  And if it doesn’t, I make a pretty good teacher.”

“Excellent,” enthused Bill.  “Let’s go raid the wardrobe.”


	13. The Doctor Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goes to plan.

The Student Center was over full with celebrants.  While some other faculty were present, it was the Doctor’s arrival which caused a distinct ripple: it was his first such social mixer in any student’s memory.  Yet while many an eye followed him, his eyes were firmly fixed on the blond on his arm.

Billy had chosen to chase after the costume prize and was decked out in an authentic WW II women’s army uniform.  Rose had opted for a blue dress with lace trim from the 1940's and the Doctor had gone so far as to don a white shirt and a purple velvet jacket.  Billy’s muttered comments about the wrong era and channelling Austin Powers were blithely ignored in favour of Rose’s approval of the very touchable texture.

“Not much of a dance floor,” he observed.  He had to raise his voice to be heard over the din.

“Maybe once the band starts up,” Rose replied, pressing closer as another couple squeezed by.

“I’m going to look for my mates,” Bill announced and disappeared into the moving sea of bodies.

The Doctor shuffled Rose over to the side near a wall where there were marginally less people.  “I hope you don’t want me to get you a drink.”

Rose laughed, “I’m afraid I’d lose you forever!”

“Never going to happen.”

“Hi, Dr Smith,” called a few students as they inched past.  “Great party!”  “Nice to see you!”

“Hello,” he replied absently, discouraging any from lingering to strike up a conversation.

After a few minutes of being jostled and crushed, the Doctor made up his mind.  “This was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, I believe you said that before.”

“If they ever do get to dancing it’s going to be nothing but a seething cauldron of sweaty humans sloshing beer.”

“Yeah.”

“The TARDIS has 1.7 million songs in her database.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

“Yeah.” 

 

“I’m sorry that was such a disaster.”  He was shaking his head in amazement at the steady stream of humanity that still thought they’d get inside the Center.  Lemmings: not an original idea in the lot of them.

“Oh, I don’t care,” Rose reassured him.  “It was fun to dress up and nice to see Bill excited.  But I must say, I’m rather glad to be out of it.  Reminded me of some of Pete’s galas if the people had been twenty years older and spilling champagne instead of beer.”  Then, just like tonight, she’d make her appearance then slip away as soon as possible.

The building was empty as they ran down the corridor and into his office.  Rose kicked off her shoes only to catch the Doctor’s moue.  He’d been admiring those long legs accentuated by the high heels.  “I can dance just as well in my bare feet.”

“But what if I step on your toes?  My footwork’s rather uncertain.”

Rose was opening the TARDIS door so she could pipe music into the room for them.  “Oh, I think I’m safe.  Could we have some big band music, please?”

As the music floated into the room, Rose turned and held out a hand to him.  “Doctor, I believe you owe me a dance?”

Obediently he came to her and swung her around in his arms.  For a few moments they swayed gently then the Doctor seemed to nod to himself and then began to lead.  “I remember Rose.  This body can dance!”  He swung her out and then pulled her back sharply so that her chest was pressed close to his.  He looked deep into her tawny eyes and was fascinated with their glow.  Then the beat of the music took over and he spun her away again before catching her about the waist and twirling with her about the room.  Rose laughed as he dipped her.

One song bled into the next and the next.  Eventually the TARDIS selected a slower tempo with a bit of a blues flavour.  They moved closer together and Rose’s head came to rest on his shoulder.  He held one of her hands over his hearts, his other hand caressing the small of her back.  Gradually their footsteps slowed to nothing more than a slow shuffle.

“Have I told you today, how happy I am?”

“Not today, no.”

“I am so happy you came back Rose and that you decided to stay with me.”

Rose hummed contentedly. 

“I mean it.  I could have taken you back to him.  I would have if you wanted it.”

Rose lifted her head to look him square in the eye. ‘’Listen to me.  This,” she patted his shoulder and looked at his hand holding hers, “this is where I want to be.  You are the right Doctor for me, for who I am now.  I don’t want to be anywhere else or with anyone else.  Got it?”

“As long as we’re clear...”

“I’m being crystal clear.  Are you?”

“Yes.  I will not lie to you.  I might withhold information from time to time,” he winced at her scowl, “but only if it’s absolutely necessary to your safety and only for the shortest duration possible.  I don’t want you to ever doubt me or misunderstand me.  Not ever again.”

“And I don’t want you to doubt me.”

“I never doubt you, Rose Marion Tyler.  Amazed? Constantly.  Bewitched? Completely.”

Rose smiled and stretched both arms to loop around his neck, “Quite right, too.”

“Using my own words are we?  Then turnabout is fair play... I – “ The Doctor was interrupted by the warning knell of the TARDIS cloister bell.  “What, seriously?  _Now_ you have a problem?”

The romantic mood shattered as the two rushed inside the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I don't know how to dance, so it was really difficult to describe it. I hope your imagination can fill in the gaps.


	14. Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets Missy

The Doctor was stunned.  In all the excitement of finding Rose Tyler and wooing her back into his life and into his arms he, Time Lord of Gallifrey, last son of the House Lungbarrow, sometime Lord President of the High Council and erstwhile President of the World, had lost track of time.  He was an idiot.

“Doctor, what is it?  What’s wrong?”

The Doctor stared at the screen.  “Rassilon!”

“Doctor!” Nardole burst into the TARDIS.  “It’s begun!”

Rose tugged on his arm, “Tell me.”  Years of Torchwood training clicked into place.  Commander Tyler needed intel to assess the situation.

At last the Doctor turned towards her.  “The seals on the Vault are failing.”  Options tumbled about in his mind.  Part of him wanted to run down to the Vault and see his old friend, to have his hopes of rehabilitation realized. Part of him wanted to whisk Rose into the time vortex and keep her safe from the monster he feared was still there.  Part of him thought of all the students crammed into the Student Center. Bill was there.  Everyone was at risk while he’d been playing the romantic suitor.

“We can’t let Missy walk out of there without someone to greet her.” 

“But it doesn’t have to be you, Rose.  Nardole can go with me.”

“No Doctor. I’m back and I’m not letting you push me away anymore.  We face this together, yeah?”

The Doctor looked back at the screen trying to estimate the remaining time.  The TARDIS continued to sound the alarm.  Indecision was not something he enjoyed.

Rose slid her hand into his.  “Doctor, you promised: no doubts, remember.”

He squeezed her hand, decision made. “Let’s go.”

The three of them hurried down to the basement.  Nardole was quietly impressed at Rose’s composure.  He also liked the blue dress and wondered if it was his size.

 

Rushing to the Vault, they were momentarily taken aback to find it unlatched.  Had Missy already escaped?

“I don’t suppose,” the Doctor said to his companions, “it would do me any good to say wait here while I go inside?”

“You have 15 seconds,” Rose whispered.  “If you don’t call out the all clear or come running back, we’re coming in.”

Nardole watched this military Rose with interest.

“15 seconds is not a lot of time,” bargained the Doctor.

“I’ve seen you topple governments in 5. You could probably birth a solar system in 15.”

“14.398 actually.”

“My point exactly,” Rose grinned and nodded towards the door.

Rose counted down in her head as soon as the Doctor slipped inside.  When she got to T minus 6, she began to move.

Nardole grabbed her arm, “Not time yet.”

Rose shrugged him off, “Maybe I count faster than you. Come on!”

 

The room inside the vault was light and bright and surprisingly large.  _Of course_ , mused Rose, _time lord technology._   The Doctor stood before a raised platform marked off by slender metal pillars.  _A fence or wall?  A containment field._   Inside stood a petite woman in Victorian dress and behind her _surprise_ a baby grand piano.   _Missy._

“...I’ve missed you.  It’s been ages.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Saving the world again?”

“Something like that.”

“The vault doors unlocked but you didn’t come in.  Malfunction, or have I served my sentence?  It’s so hard to tell time in this place, even for me.  Hello!” The latter was directed to Rose and Nardole.

The Doctor looked around.  He and Rose shared a look; so much for 15 seconds.

“Nardole I’ve met, but who is this?”

“I’m Rose.”

“Hello Rose.” Missy’s sharp eyes studied Rose.  Her gaze lingered on her bare feet with a slightly raised eye brow.  Rose flushed.  She’d forgotten she’d left her shoes upstairs.

“Really Doctor, you should take better care of your pets.  This one’s only half dressed, unless you keep her around for that sort of thing?”  Missy winked broadly.  “He’s rather fit don’t you think, even if he’s let his hair go.”

Ignoring her jibes, the Doctor spoke.  “The vault doors opened on their timer.  We are now at phase two of your rehabilitation.”

Missy clasped her hands.  “I’m ready.”

“Are you?  We will see.  I shall be watching very closely and if you give me any cause, you’ll go straight back into the box.”

“You’ll keep me on a short leash.”

“Very,” qualified Nardole and Missy shot him a dirty look.

“And can Rose hold the other end of my leash?  She’s rather pretty.”  Missy was trying to assess where Rose figured in the dynamic.

“No promises.”  _There is no way on this Earth or anywhere else for that matter that I will tie Rose to you._ “You will remain here until I decide what your first exercise will be.  Until then, now that the vault has opened one of us will stay here with you at all times.”

“Can I pick who stays first?”  Her eyes were on Rose.

“I shall take the first watch.  We have some things to discuss.”  The Doctor turned to Rose and spoke softly, “I’m sorry.”  This was not how he’d hoped to spend Rose’s first night in the TARDIS.  He wanted to hug her but knew that Missy was watching. 

“I’ll relieve you in the morning,” Nardole volunteered.

“Thank you Nardole.  See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”

“See you.” 

“See you soon!” Missy called after them.

 

Nardole and Rose returned to the TARDIS.

“I don’t know what the Doctor has told you, but Missy is extremely dangerous.  Don’t trust her for a second.”

“I won’t.  Tell me, Nardole, do you trust anyone?”

“I trust myself and I trust the Doctor.”

“What have you decided about me?”

Nardole didn’t answer.

“I like you, Nardole.  You’re honest to a fault and that’s something I can count on.  I hope someday you’ll know you can count on me too.”

“It’s not me I worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

Nardole sighed.  “I see how the Doctor looks at you, how he behaves around you.  You are a very powerful being, Rose Tyler.”

“You’re afraid I’ll hurt him.”

“Will you?”

“I’d die first.  Look, sometimes things happen that we can’t help and people we care about end up getting hurt.  That’s what happened before, but both me and the Doctor, we’re different people know.  We’ve learned from our mistakes.  We’re going to do it right.”

Nardole thought for a moment then nodded.  “I believe you believe that.”  As they walked towards their bedrooms, he called out, “I know 547 ways to kill you.”

As Rose opened her door she muttered, “I’m much tougher than you think.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I've introduced another character I haven't written for before! I guess I'm a glutton for punishment...


	15. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all...

The lights brightened as Rose entered.  The TARDIS had been busy.  Pink was now deep rose and silvery taupe and forest green had been added to the colour scheme. The overall effect was elegant and better reflected an older Rose Tyler.  Rose laughed softly at the king sized bed that dominated one wall, “Very optimistic!  Definitely overkill for tonight, but I like the way you’re thinking.”

Swiftly she changed out of the blue dress and slipped on the sleeping pants and vest the TARDIS had laid out for her before climbing in to the big bed.  She stretched enjoying the crisp coolness of the sheets and the special way the mattress cradled her curves.  There was nothing like sleeping on the TARDIS. 

But sleep eluded her.  Her mind kept replaying all that had happened:  coming home...the emotional shock of her old room...dancing with the Doctor...meeting Missy.  She knew the Doctor had only lightly touched on his past history with Missy/Master.  As she’d briefly watched them tonight she sensed the deep connection, the almost tangible chord of shared experience that tied them together. It made her wonder what would happen next.  There was definite danger here, but the fact that the Doctor had willingly watched over her for a thousand years must count for something. 

She relived the moments of being held in the Doctor’s arms, of talking seriously about the commitment she was ready to make, hinting at what it could be.  And then the Doctor had almost shared something with her too.  What would he have said if the clerestory bell hadn’t sounded?  Rose sighed.   She’d promised herself that this time around she wasn’t going to second guess things.  She wasn’t going to project what she wanted or try to read into things more than what was evident.  She was going to live in the moment and not pine way on her bed...like she was starting to do right now.

She looked at the mystery novel on her night table hoping for a distraction.  “It’s been awhile; maybe I should start at the beginning.” Before she was no more than a chapter in, the song of the TARDIS lulled her to sleep.

 

Nardole hiked up his nightshirt to climb into his hammock.  “Lights, please,” he called out and the TARDIS darkened his room.  He lay there in the dark contemplating that last few hours.  Just before he fell asleep he smiled, “548.”

 

“So tell me about Rose.”

The Doctor sipped his tea  keeping his face and voice neutral. “Why the interest?”

“She’s new.  I like new things; they are a puzzle to be dissected.”

“You are not to go around dissecting people.”

“Figure of speech!  Although...uh oh.  Your tone of voice betrays you.  What is so wonderful about this planet and these humans?  I don’t understand it.”

“They are sentient – “

“Barely.”

“They are sentient beings, and as such deserve the respect and consideration of others.”

“And this Rose, she has your respect and consideration?”

“We’re back to Rose are we?”

“My dear boy, we never left her!  So again I ask, tell me about her.  I want to know all about those who I’ll work with.”

“I have yet to decide who you will work with.  Let’s focus on that shall we?”

“I will learn about her, you know.”

“Yes I’m sure.  Now, let’s talk about your persistence in using violent imagery.  Saying you like to dissect...”

 

Bill tiptoed into her apartment.  She lived alone but her floors creaked and she knew Mr. Simon below had to be up to work early.  She placed a 10 pound note on her counter.  She’s lost first place to the cheerleader who’d dressed up like that American pin-up girl... Betty somebody.  Bill thought she should have been disqualified for choosing an American costume even if it was pretty sexy. 

Bill pulled out her cell phone to charge it before going to bed.  When she plugged it in, the screen lit up and she saw she’d missed an earlier text from Nardole.

“Come tomorrow.”

“Huh,” Bill checked her watch.  It was too late to reply; Nardole was really nasty if you interrupted his sleep.  She yawned widely.  Sleep...yeah, good idea.

 

It was going to be one of those long nights.  Missy was like a dog with a bone.  Whatever they discussed she always circled it back to Rose.  The Doctor deflected and prevaricated and persisted in pushing his own agenda. 

The verbal fencing was epic.  The outcome was a draw until Missy abruptly changed tactics.

“It’s taken quite some time but my memory has come back.  There are always some swiss cheese effects when one regenerates, but I’ve had lots of time to meditate and it’s been most effective.”

“What do you remember?”

“All of it.  I think.  I remember letting my body die in your arms and locking myself in my signet ring.  You were ever so distressed – your tears wet my face.  It was one of my best moments, I believe.”

“It was terrible.”

“And I remember how I died. A blonde woman shot me, a woman who worshipped me.  My wife.”

“Yes.  You went too far.  You broke her.”

“Was her name Rose?”

“What? No!”

“Really?  Are you sure?  I’m positive she was there...”

“She was not.”

“I could have sworn...”  Missy paused then changed subject once again.  “I’ve been working on a little something.  Want to hear it?  I’m thinking of joining a band and I need an original piece to audition.”  She sat down at her piano and began to play.  Parts of the tune were vague variations on the melody the Doctor had been composing himself.  It took all his will power not to jump out of his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Still murky plotting out here, but I've managed to get a couple more chapters. Thanks for being so patient with me.


	16. What To Do About Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange how a single character can take center stage without appearing to do anything at all...

Rose awoke from the best sleep she’d had in years.  She’s forgotten the restorative powers of sleeping on board the TARDIS.  She stretched luxuriously.  “Why did I wait so long to come back home?” she moaned rhetorically. 

Instinctively (or was that just the TARDIS in her head) she knew the Doctor had not returned from his vigil with Missy.  Full of nervous energy, Rose made quick work of her morning routine in the ensuite.  A navy one piece swimsuit lay on the bed waiting for her.  “Oh excellent idea: I’m not really ready for breakfast.”

Rose swam laps.  After a warm up, she asked the TARDIS to increase resistance by adding a current to the water.  She enjoyed the gentle workout of ill used muscles and testing her improved lung capacity.  The harder she swam, the harder the water pushed back until at last Rose deemed her exercise complete.  She rolled over on her back to float and the pool calmed.  A gentle nudge had her opening her eyes.

The Doctor sat on a deck chair.  “Good morning.”

“Why don’t you join me, the water is wonderful.”

“The view is better from here.”

Rose flushed, pleased with the flirtation.  She swam to the ladder and climbed out.  “How about now?” she asked as she wrung out her wet hair and strolled toward him.  He met her with a towel.

“Any view with you in it is wonderful to me.” He leaned down to kiss her wet lips.  “But you are dripping on my shoes.”

“Am I? How careless of me.  Perhaps you should take them off.”

He chuckled.  “You don’t want to see these toes.  You think my eyebrows are bushy?  Maybe my toes are worse.”

“You don’t scare me,” she scoffed.  However, she did step back to towel off.

Suddenly the Doctor’s face turned serious.  “Well, maybe I should.”

Rose stilled, “Doctor?”

But the darkness was gone as suddenly as it came.  “Hungry?  First breakfast on the TARDIS should be special.  I was thinking Belgian waffles with whipped Devonshire cream and fresh strawberries, or maybe you fancy a fry up?”

“Waffles,” Rose voted.  “Just let me go change and I’ll be there directly.”

“I’ll walk you to your door,” the Doctor claimed Rose’s hand.  His thumb rubbed circles absently over her own.  Rose made another mental note to coax the TARDIS into teaching her Galifreyan.

A few quick steps and they’d reached Rose’s room.  “It was good to see you using the pool, Rose.”  It had been part of their routine, back before, but after her departure the Doctor had given the room a wide berth. 

Rose smiled.  “I like to swim.  It’s good exercise and it relaxes me.”

“Did you need to relax?  Didn’t you get a good sleep?”  The Doctor was concerned and confused.  Surely sleeping on the TARDIS would have been a good experience.

Rose set a calming hand on his chest.  “I’m fine.  I was speaking in general.  I actually had the best sleep ever in a long, long time.”  _All I was missing was you._

He smiled then.  “Oh, okay then.  I don’t want you to be worried about anything.  Don’t worry about Missy.  Just be happy being home.”

Rose nodded.  “I am happy to be home.  And I’m not worried about Missy.  I trust you, Doctor.  You believe she can be helped, so I do too.  I want you have your old friend back.”  She reached up and kissed his cheek.  “Give me a minute to change and we can eat.  I’m starving.”

The Doctor’s hands settled on her waist.  “I am too,” but his eyes told her his hunger had little to do with waffles.  They stared at one another, hovering on the edge of possibility.  Then the Doctor’s hands dropped away and Rose stepped back.  “Don’t be long.”  He was asking for more than a wait for breakfast.

“I won’t.”  She promised more than a quick change of clothing.

 

Later but before any of the other companions could intrude; the Doctor took Rose to the TARDIS garden room.  Missy’s song had been eating away at him for hours, just as he assumed she had meant it to do.  He had immediately matched her melody to part of his own composition.  He’d deduced how the singular inspiration had come about.  Before Missy could mess things up further, the Doctor knew he needed to share his song with Rose. He was nervous.

“I finished my song,” he said by way of explanation.

“And you’re going to play it for me, yeah?  I really liked the bit I heard before.”

The Doctor nodded, “There a reason for that.”

“Oh? You’re that confident in your artistic ability?  No ego here!” Rose scoffed seating herself on the simulated apple grass.  The scent brought back pleasant memories.

“No, it’s not a reflection of my musical talent – although it is considerable this time around.  No, you like the song because you recognize it.  It’s your song.”

“My song?  I didn’t know I had a song.”

“As you know, time lords can see timelines.  They appear something like a ribbon of light particles – hard to explain in words, but that picture will do.  If one was to straighten the ribbon it could resemble a musical staff and then the light particles – “

“Would be notes?”

“Sort of.  More clusters of light particles, like specific events on the timeline, would be notes.  All of your timeline would be like a chromatic scale, but some events would be more significant, more prominent and these could be separated out and... well... played.”  He bent over his guitar and plucked a few notes.  “These notes and the chromatic spaces in between would resonate with you, because they resonate with your timeline, with the life you lived and live and will live.”

“The notes are me: stuff that I’ve done or that’s happened to me, and things that are yet to come.”

“Yes.”

“And you turned them into a song.”  Rose was stunned. “That’s amazing.  Play it for me?”

He smiled nervously.  Originally he had written the song just for himself, when he became musical and before Rose had come back, using the section of her timeline that he'd peeked at.  Then she’d accidentally overheard part of it and then Missy had started to play part of it, and the song seemed to take on a life of its own.  While the song was indeed Rose’s song, it was intensely personal to him.  Sharing it meant baring a bit more of his soul.  With a deep breath, the Doctor began to play.

Rose watched him until the music became too much and she closed her eyes.  The song seemed to vibrate through her, stirring up emotions and even unexpected memories.  The overall effect was wistful and even a bit melancholy and she knew the Doctor had poured his own heart into the interpretation.  Gradually Rose became aware of another song, a counter melody that seemed to play between the notes.  Chromatic spaces, the Doctor had said.  Rose tried to separate out the two tunes, but they refused to unwind in her head.  _Two lives_ , she thought.  _I’ve lived two lives in two different worlds_.  A wave of longing for John threatened to swamp her and two tears squeezed out.

“Rose?”

She was laying flat on her back and the Doctor was leaning over her, his guitar discarded.

“I’m stunned,” she whispered.  “I felt so much in your music... I can’t describe it.”

“But are you okay?”

Rose smiled gently.  “Of course I am.  But at the risk of over inflating your inflated ego, I think I just found your new super power.”

The Doctor grinned.  He felt pleased and relieved.  “Thank you, Rose Tyler.”

“No, thank you.”  She reached for him and he gladly braced his elbows on each side of her head and let her pull him down for a sweet kiss.

“I must tell you though,” the Doctor began after a few minutes.  He had rolled onto his back and Rose lay beside him, her head cradled on his shoulder.  “Missy is playing part of your song too.”

“How?”

The Doctor went on to briefly explain the Year That Never Was.  “The Master delved deep into my mind and found you, or at least a portion of a memory of you, specifically when you became Bad Wolf.  Missy said her memories are returning and somehow she’s latched onto that.”

Rose didn’t like the idea the Master had tortured the Doctor and raped his mind.  She didn’t care if Missy knew she’d become Bad Wolf.  Maybe it would be a deterrent for her: don’t mess with the time goddess or those she loves.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.  I wish I could have been there to – “

“No Rose!  No, for the first time since we’d been separated I was glad you weren’t there!  He’d have tortured you Rose and it would have broken me.  It was bad enough what he did to Jack and the others.  But if you... I never would have been able to hold out until Martha finished walking the earth and setting our trap.”  He hugged her fiercely.  “And that’s why I’m worried now.  If Missy isn’t turned to the good and she knows what you mean to me...” he couldn’t put his horror into words.

Rose raised herself up on an elbow to look at him.  Her heart broke at the struggle that played on his face.  “Doctor, it will be okay.  We’ll sort this out together.  Better with two, remember?”  She ran a soothing hand down his cheek.  “For now Missy is safe in her box.  We have time to make sure she’s what she claims to be.  And then you’ll have your friend back and you’ll have me and all of us can go travelling.”

The Doctor nodded.  He wanted her to be right. 

 

 

A new pattern was established now that the college semester was in swing.  Along with teaching the Doctor had to spend time in the vault.  He took the longest shift arguing that he needed the least rest and needed to most time with Missy to assess her rehabilitation and to continue their therapy.  Nardole took the next longest shift as he had “nothing better to do” – the Doctor’s words, not his.  Bill spent a few hours each day before and after work.  Rose went to class.  She did not sit with Missy.  She didn’t even get past “go”.

“Let me help,” she urged him yet again.  Despite his superior biology the Doctor was getting dark circles under his eyes.  So were Bill and Nardole.  Fatigue was wearing on all of them and sooner or later judgement would be impaired and security might even be compromised.

“I can’t Rose.  I can’t entertain the idea of her being with you.”

“But she’s behind a force field!  And you said yourself she’s getting better.”

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t.”

“You don’t trust me,” Rose couldn’t keep the hurt out of her voice.   Commander Tyler wasn’t used to the kid glove treatment.  She chafed for adventure as much as the Doctor did.  Until Missy could be freed they were all trapped here.

“No, that’s not it!  I do trust you.  I trust you with my life.  But I can’t trust her with yours.  I’m sorry.”

 

 

“That is a terrible idea.”

Rose was getting irritated with the grumpy gnome.  “Do you always see the glass as half empty?”

“It’s a matter of balance.  Somebody’s got to balance Mr. Optimism over there.”

“I heard that: Mr. Optimism.  I like it.”

“But we have to do something,” Rose insisted.  “We can’t just keep her locked up forever.”

“Why not?”

“Nardole, that wasn’t the agreement.  Besides, there is a tremendous potential for good here.  Missy is not the Master anymore.  The Doctor said she’s making a real effort to be good, to change.  We have to give her that chance.”

“She is the Master and I’ll never trust her.”

“And you shouldn’t.  Neither do I, but that doesn’t mean I’m afraid of her.”

“Afraid!” Nardole sputtered for a minute.  “Yeah, okay I am afraid.  Fear is a good thing.  It shows intelligence and a desire to preserve one’s own life, not to mention the rest of the universe.”

“We fear what we don’t know.”

“I do know!  ...549, no make that 550.”

“Yeah?  Well don’t get me counting.” 

“What are we counting?”  The Doctor was intrigued.

“Nothing,” they chorused.

The Doctor studied them both carefully.  Rose had become increasingly irritated and frustrated and now Nardole was in her cross hairs.  He’d conscripted Bill into taking shifts sitting with Missy and so far he’d managed to keep Rose away.  He knew he was delaying the inevitable but he couldn’t help scrabble for every blessed second.  He understood that Rose wanted to help and that she felt left off the team on this issue.  He’d tried to pay extra attention to her and continue their courtship, but even without trying Missy had become a wedge in their relationship.

With a patient sigh, the Doctor settled a gentling hand on each of their shoulders, “Rose is right, Phase Two must be initiated.  The containment field will not hold forever.  And yes, Nardole, I am proceeding with utmost caution.”


	17. The Missy Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Missy meet and the plot is pushed ahead.

Rose lingered in the doorway listening.  Missy was at the piano.  _Clair De Lune_ , Rose decided.  She was glad the Doctor had warned her and she was doubly glad Missy wasn't playing her song.  She hoped to keep that precious memory intact and untainted.

When the music ended, Rose entered.  It was her first time sitting with Missy.  The Doctor had been adamant about keeping them apart, but events at the school conspired against him for a few hours.  Bill had been called into work early, the Doctor was in lecture and Nardole had to sleep.  

“At last!” Missy jumped up from the bench clapping her hands.  “I am favoured with the great Rose’s company!”  She curtseyed.

“My company might be overrated,” Rose sank into the armchair still warm with Nardole’s body heat.

“Oh we’ll see, we’ll see.  The Doctor’s my all time favourite, but don’t tell him.  Nardole’s such a lump and Bill is so...well just plain human!”

Rose didn’t respond to the unspoken question of her own humanity.  “That was _Clair De Lune_ you were playing wasn’t it?”

“It is a lovely piece.  Some music lasts forever; it transcends time and even space to speak of universal truths: longing... loss... love...”  Again Missy watched to see if Rose would give her a clue but Commander Tyler was a neutral mask Rose wore with ease.   “This is another tune that seems to go throughout the ages.”  She played the opening bars if  _Chopsticks._

Rose laughed.  “Yes, I believe they call that one an ear worm.”

“Ear worm!  That’s a gruesome term but distressingly accurate.”  Missy smiled warmly but Rose could only see ice in her pale eyes.

The Doctor had shared more about Missy’s past and some of her adventures as the Master.  Rose was sobered by the depths of depravity and ruthless cunning this person possessed. Yet her compassionate heart could not stop arguing that a thousand years was a very long time for one to contemplate their ways.  The Doctor said Missy had pleaded mercy and had expressed a fervent desire to change for the good.   Rose also knew that the Doctor and Missy had a long and turbulent relationship but they had once been dear friends.  She wanted him to have that kind of friendship again.  She wanted to give him that gift so to that end, she would do her part to the very best of her ability.  The key to dealing with Missy was staying emotionally detached and critically observant at all times...

“Did you know that one of the depressing things about being in here,” Missy gestured to her box, “is not being able to read timelines?  It’s a little ability time lords have.  It's a gift we're given when we look into the Untempered Schism, although we then have to be trained how to use it."  Missy's nose twitched at something she disliked.  Rose wasn't sure if she disliked the Untempered Schism or the disciplined training. "We can look at a creature and read their timeline."  Missy's fingers were waving in the air as if she was tracing some invisible writing.  "It can be very useful because time can be re-written and timelines can be changed.  Time lords can help people avoid disasters.”

 _Or lead them to them_ , Rose thought.  “But the force field is blocking that ability."  Rose tried flipping the direction of Missy's thoughts.  "So the Doctor can't read you as long as you're in there."

Missy blinked.  "The Doctor doesn't like to look at timelines.  He's too principled he says.  It's an invasion of privacy, blah, blah, blah."

"But he could look if he felt he needed to -- you know to help someone, like you said.  But since you're in there he can't help you by reading yours."

Missy smiled.  "He couldn't anyway.  Timelord timelines are hidden."

 _Wrong,_ thought Rose, _that is only a partial truth: timelord timelines are not hidden from from everyone.  Wow! Where did that insight come from?  Who can see a timelord's timeline?_   Rose had to mentally scramble to keep her focus on Missy.  It wouldn't do to become distracted.  She filed away her personal revelation to discuss with the Doctor later.

"So what you're really saying is you can’t read mine.”

“No, I can’t and frankly it’s driving me spare.  There is only so much a girl can do in here for a thousand years.  I've read every book and magazine a hundred times.”

“You can’t read Bill or Nardole either.”

Missy shrugged.  “I doubt I’d find anything terribly interesting.  But you...you are different and I don’t know why I believe that.  I keep asking myself why, but I just don’t know!  Who are you?  No one will talk about you and you haven’t come to see me until now.  Your mysteriousness lures me.”

It was Rose’s turn to shrug.  “I’m just a chav off the Estates.”

Missy frowned.  “I don’t believe you.  The Doctor has always had eclectic taste in pets, but none of them is ever a “just” anything.  Every one of them is special in some way.”  Missy could give a long list of companions that had helped the Doctor foil her plans over and over again.  Some even achieved it from beyond the grave, so special was definitely one of the Doctor’s criteria in collecting.  Rose was special and Missy was determined to find out how.

Rose attempted to shift the subject away from herself.  “How are Bill and Nardole special?”

“Nardole is annoyingly loyal.  He’s like crabgrass – once he’s put down roots you can’t get rid of him.”  Missy had a vision of gassing the room with pesticide next time he came to sit with her, but she wisely kept the entertaining image to herself.  She wasn’t supposed to think up such things anymore and she really was trying not to.

“And Bill?”

“Bill is unusually clever for a human.  She’s also very strong willed.  That combination should make her obnoxious but she’s smart enough to know that and has adapted her persona to be quite approachable, even likable,” Missy leaned forward and whispered.  “I’m modelling my new self after her.  Don’t tell her that or it might spoil her ego.”

“You know she’s also a lesbian.”  Not that Rose cared about that regarding Bill, but she was interested to explore the whole gender swapping timelord issue for more personal reasons.

“Rose darling, I’ve been a man and a woman.  I don’t worry too much about sexuality.  For instance, I find you and the Doctor equally attractive.”  Missy fluttered her eyelashes and ran provocative hands down her corseted figure.

“Not Nardole?”

Missy grimaced.  “Oh I’m sure he could be serviceable but,” she shivered.  “Not really my sort.”

Rose quietly filed away all that she was learning about Missy from their conversation.  She was confident Missy was doing the same and worked hard to keep the intel sharing on her part to a minimum.  Once Missy was freed from the force field, she knew she would read her timeline and that made her very uncomfortable.  It felt too personal.  She wondered if the Doctor could disguise it or put a perception filter on it.

 

 

"Is it true timelords can't read each other timelines?"  They were walking back from the Vault having left Bill on duty. 

"Yes.  Because of the complexities of time, they are invisible, even to ourselves."

"So nobody can read them?"

"No one."

Rose was silent.  Where had she got the impression, no revelation, that they could be?  It was a conviction she couldn't shake even though she didn't understand it.  Disturbed, she pushed the thought aside.  She had no way to prove it anyway. 

"What about other people's timelines?  Can you hide them?  Make them invisible?"

“I don’t know, Rose.  I’ll really have to think about that.  It’s nothing I’ve ever tried to do before, even with a chameleon arch.  Timelines are completely intrinsic to the person, like time fingerprints.”

“You can sand off your fingerprints, or wear gloves to hide them.”

“Like your scent then.” The Doctor was enjoying Rose’s scent.  The slight exertion of climbing the stairs was wafting it back toward him. 

“You can wear cologne or eat loads of garlic to change that.”

“Time lords can’t.”

“Really?  Then your scent, that’s you?  It’s not aftershave or something?”

“No... Do I have a smell, Rose?”  He was fascinated.  His advanced olfactory system registered the unique smells of individuals but he had never thought Rose could detect them too.

Rose paused in the stairwell, turning on the steps above him.  “Yes, you do.  It’s the same as for your previous selves.  That’s why I thought it was aftershave or something.”

“What do I smell like?”  Rose descended, stopping on the step just above him. When Rose leaned in to take a reminding sniff, the Doctor’s hands went to her waist, ostensibly to steady her.

“Coriander, and cumin and thyme,” Rose nosed his neck, just below his ear.  “You smell of books and sunshine and misty woods.”

“All that?” his voice was shaky.  He loved the feel of this woman in his arms, her breath hot on his neck.  The more time they spent together the more he realized many of the assumptions he’d made about this particular regeneration were false.  He wasn’t against hugging in general.  He’d just need the right person to make it enjoyable.

“Hmhmmm, and more.” Her hands had pushed their way into his jacket. She hid her satisfied smile in the crook of his neck as she felt his hearts pounding harder.  Something about spending time with Missy had made Rose more aggressive and she enjoyed having an effect on the Doctor.  She took advantage of her increased height and let her teeth graze his earlobe.  “You smell most delectable, Doctor,” she purred.

The Doctor shuddered and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her chest to his and trapping her hands.  “And do you want to know what you smell like to me, Rose Tyler, behind your scented soaps and lotions and perfume?”  He pressed his lips to her temple, using the contact to gauge her emotions and to telegraph his own.  “You smell of sun ripened strawberries and thick vanilla cream custard.  You smell of lightning and tempest and the time vortex.  You smell of laughter and love and hope.” He lifted his hands to bury them in her hair and pull her face to his.  “You smell of life.”  He kissed her, opening his mouth and begging entrance to hers.  Suddenly smell wasn’t enough, he had to taste her.

Rose opened her mouth to deepen their kiss, eager to have his taste.  His affection and desire was flooding her senses and she couldn’t swim against the current.  Neither did she want to.  A long-banked heat began to stir and Rose had a sudden urge to hop up and wrap her legs around his waist.  Common sense told her such a move on a stairwell would be disastrous so instead she settled for tugging her trapped hands downward and then around him to clutch as his back and work their way up and under his shirt.

He groaned into their kiss as her hands touched his skin.  They had been taking their courtship slow and now slow seemed unacceptable.  The chemistry between them coupled with the adrenaline of the dangerous adventure looming was quickly eroding their unspoken reservations.

Rose broke their kiss to gasp for air.  “Doctor...”she moaned as his lips left her face to head toward the opening of her buttoned shirt. 

He loved the vibration of her voice against his lips as he kissed his way downward intent on burying his face in her cleavage.  He needed more of her scent...

The click of an opening door above them registered and they both froze.  The stairwell was not for their private use only.  With a quick nip to her clavicle that made Rose gasp again, the Doctor reluctantly released her.  Rose patted down his mussed hair and he buttoned an errant button on her blouse before they resumed their ascent.

By the time they passed the descending students, nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

 

The Doctor argued silently with the TARDIS.  There was no other way to do this.  Missy’s first excursion into the real world would take place tomorrow afternoon while Rose was in class.  If all went well they’d be back before she knew about it and if it didn’t... well, he’d grovel for her forgiveness and rebuild whatever bridges he’d managed to blow up.

“I don’t trust myself,” he confessed to his ship.  “She’s only just come back to me and I can’t afford to be distracted while I handle Missy.  Not the first time.  She’ll understand.  I’ll make sure she understands.”

 

“I don’t understand!” Rose cried.  She was sitting in his empty office with Sarah Jane on the phone.  Sarah Jane was in her car racing to St Luke’s to comfort her friend.

“I’m so sorry, Rose.  Maybe something unexpected happened and the Doctor had to go quickly.”

“He had time to collect everyone except me.”  When Rose had found the TARDIS gone she’d quickly searched for the others.  Even Missy was gone.

“Maybe Missy escaped.”

“Maybe. I don’t know.  But why didn’t he get me?”  Rose was choking back the tears.  He’d done it again: after all the promises and the talks, he’d sent her away again.  Well not technically away, she supposed.  No.  He’d abandoned her instead and that hurt even more.

Sarah Jane hurried into the office and swept Rose up into a comforting hug.

“What do you want to do now?” Sarah Jane asked after Rose had calmed down somewhat.

“I want to smack him into his next regeneration!”

“And until then?  Do you want to wait here or do you want to come home with me?”  The Doctor’s ill timing was legendary; there was no telling when the TARDIS would reappear.

Rose scrubbed her face and ran frustrated hands through her hair.  “I guess I want to wait.  Maybe he’ll come back soon.  But if it gets too late, yeah, I’ll come back to your place.”  She had nowhere else to go.

 


	18. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes charge. Sarah Jane proves she still knows how to be a helpful companion. The Doctor apologizes, but who is truly at fault?

Rose hugged herself tightly, keeping her emotions in check.  Sarah Jane stood at her side, equally as rigid as the TARDIS materialized.  It was showdown time.

Nardole poked his head out and shouted at them, “Don’t just stand there, come on!  Come on!”  The TARDIS moaned and wheezed.

Rose stormed in.  “Where is he?” she demanded.

Sarah Jane was busy taking in the new interior.

“Well that’s the thing, isn’t it?  He’s not here.  He used the emergency protocol one to send the ship back here to safety and I don’t know how to fly her back.”  Nardole was rushing around the console afraid to touch anything, but still looking for inspiration or directions.

Rose had a rush of déjà vu.  “Protocol One means he felt the TARDIS was in imminent danger of falling into the wrong hands.  What happened?”  Rose had already called up the previous destination’s coordinates on the screen.  She couldn’t read the circular writing but she could trust the numbers.

Nardole dabbed his brow with a handkerchief.  “Everything was fine until Missy insulted the king and Bill accidentally stepped on the ambassador’s tail.”

Sarah Jane smothered a snort.

“Who are you?” Nardole demanded.  He was angry that his present distress had caused him to allow a stranger on board unnoticed.

“Sarah Jane Smith, former Doctor’s companion.”

“My friend,” answered Rose.  “Now why did an insult and an injury lead to protocol one?”

“Should she be here?”

“Yes! Now, Nardole, talk to me!”  Rose was sending the TARDIS into the vortex, but before they materialized she wanted a better idea what to expect.

Nardole responded well to this take-charge persona of Rose.  “...so the three of them were captured and hauled off for sentencing.  I got away and snuck back on board.  When I came inside there was a big red button blinking on the console.” He pointed to a vacant space on the panel.  “I didn’t know what else to do, so I pushed it.  It brought me back here, presumably to pick up you.”

Rose smiled up at the pulsing time rotor.  So the Doctor hadn’t initiated protocol one, the TARDIS had.  “Good girl,” she murmured.

Sarah Jane watched Rose pilot the ship.  “Rose, when did you learn to fly a TARDIS?”

“John taught me.  This one’s different of course, but the principle’s the same.”  Rose didn’t realize that she was operating on instinct and unconscious promptings from the TARDIS herself.  The longer she lived on the TARDIS the closer the two of them became.

With hardly a bump, they landed inside a wine cellar in the lower levels of a chateau in Mead D’or Cour on the planet Camella-Strix.  Cautiously they exited.  The TARDIS has assured them no life forms were in the immediate area, but could not supply them with a schematic of the building or a more specific location of the Doctor and company.

“The door’s locked,” Rose observed.

“Lucky for us the hinges are on this side.  Not too many people want to break out of a wine cellar,” observed Sarah Jane.

Nardole retrieved a slender crowbar and a rubber mallet from the TARDIS and they worked together to get the pins out of the hinges.  Thankfully the chateau had an excellent custodian, for the hinges were well oiled and made little noise coming apart.  With some muffled grunts and shuffling, they wrestled the heavy door to the side enough for them to slip past.

“You didn’t overhear where they were being taken?”

“No, but they did call for guards not police.”

“Well the TARDIS would have brought us as close as possible.  Let’s see if they have cells or a dungeon down here.”  Rose hefted the crowbar.

“Or they could have them tied to a stake out in the courtyard.”

“Stop it!  One problem at a time,” Rose admonished.  She hoped they were nearby and they could affect a quick rescue and getaway.  She had a time lord to chew out and she didn’t want to waste her ire on battling with guards or Nardole.

Silently they slipped past a guardroom and travelled down a series of empty passageways.  Torchlight flickered on the stone walls but the torches were getting fewer and farther between; definitely dungeon material then.

They heard them long before they found their prison door.

“...all I’m saying is that they should have a better sense of humour.”

“Telling someone their city is mediocre, even if it’s a pun on Mead D’Or Cour, is very insulting.”

“Basic diplomacy: do not deliberately insult your host unless you want to start a war.”  The Doctor sounded weary.

“A war!  With what?  Rubber bands and pea shooters? This place is barbaric.  Honestly, Bill, did you not see how the guards were kitted out?  The leather skirts were a bit of a turn on, but not a laser pistol between the whole lot of them.”

“Well swords and spears will kill you just as well and probably hurt a whole lot more doing it.”  Bill sounded exasperated.

“Might kill some of us.”

“Missy...”

“Hello?” Nardole whispered hoarsely.  “We’ve come to get you out.  Don’t make so much noise.”

Rose and Sarah Jane were already working on the hinges.

“If we’re quiet now, the guards might get suspicious.  I’ll recite some poetry,” Missy offered.  “There once was a lad from Tormaine – “

“Missy, we don’t need your poetry.”

“Whose looks were really quite plain,” she raised her voice.

“Missy...”

“But given the chance to get in their pants... well, the girls were never the same!”  The ending was shouted but it masked the sound of the hinges releasing their pins.  Seconds later and the door was no more.

The Doctor was chained to a stake in the middle of the room, Bill and Missy chained likewise on either side.  The sonic screwdriver lay on the floor a frustrating few inches too far from his feet.

“Setting 9938,” he called out as Rose picked it up.

Rose deliberately released him last.  She gave him a hard look before spinning on her heel and leading them all back past the guards and to the TARDIS. 

 

The mood in the TARDIS during the flight back was tense.  The Doctor chose to ignore the daggers Rose was planting in his back.  He’d stand by his choice.  Bill, Nardole and Sarah Jane exchanged watchful looks.  Only Missy appeared oblivious.  She hummed and swayed to some music only she could hear. 

As soon as they landed, the Doctor acknowledged Sarah Jane and thanked her for her help and she took her cue to leave.  She tried to catch Rose’s eye before she left, but Rose was focused on one thing.  The Doctor then asked Bill and Nardole to escort Missy downstairs with the promise to come visit in awhile.

As Missy walked past Rose she smiled, “Such pretty colours.  Such pretty, pretty colours.”

 

“You did it to me again.”  Rose accused him coldly as soon as they were alone.

The Doctor slammed his hand on the railing and pointed to where Missy had just exited.  “See?  That was why!  Didn’t you hear her?  She wasted no time in reading your timeline, Rose.”

“I don’t give a flying flip that she’s read it!  That’s not the point.  You. Left. Me.  That’s the point.  You said you trusted me and then you sneak off behind my back.”  Rose trembled.  She’d thought they’d come so far, but the Doctor was still the Doctor.  Nothing had changed.

“Nothing has changed?  Everything has changed,” he didn’t stop to wonder how he could read her thoughts like a book.  She was broadcasting them so loudly.  “Rose, I tried to tell you before.  I can’t let my concern for you distract me when I’m working with Missy.  Not until I know she’s safe.  I had to test her somehow.  We were supposed to be back before your class was over.”

“That is so wrong on so many levels, don’t you get it?  If Missy is still so dangerous, why did you take Nardole and Bill along?  Or are they expendable if something went sideways?  The great time lord and his mayfly companions?  Stop treating me like I’m made of spun glass!  I’m much, much tougher than that and I have been for a very long time!”  Rose clenched her fists.  She really wanted to hit him, but she was afraid that would be the last straw.  “And were you ever going to tell me about this little adventure?  You were going to slip out and pop back all before my class was out and I was never to know?  Was that it?  Let’s just go have some adventures with Missy, but don’t tell Rose, gang, she couldn’t handle it.  How many other secret trips have you made, Doctor?  Keeping secrets is no way to demonstrate trust.  I thought we were past that.”  Rose’s fire was turning quickly to sadness.  Old insecurities die hard.

The Doctor was suddenly in her space, but he refrained from touching her.  He wanted her to come to him, only then would he know it was all right.  “Rose, I’m sorry,” he apologized.  “The TARDIS, she didn’t want me to do this.  She argued with me but you know how stubborn I can be,” Rose shrugged.  “And now I’m Scottish too – extra stubbornness.” He smiled but when she didn’t return it, his smile slipped away.  “I was wrong.  I see how you’re thinking and I was wrong to make you feel that way.  I was so determined to keep you from any pain that I hurt you myself and that hurts me deeply.  Please forgive me.” He cleared his throat and clenched his fists to keep himself still. “I’m still learning how resilient you are, how strong and accomplished and competent and just plain brilliant.  I believe in you, Rose Marion Tyler, more than I believe in anything else, in any universe.  I might have a head full of all sorts of knowledge and useless trivia, but I have a heart full of just one thing: you.”  His voice shook on the last word.

“You did what you did because you care.” Rose’s voice was so soft only his superior hearing caught it. Or maybe she never meant to say it aloud but he seized on it, eager to rebuild their bridge.

“Yes, yes exactly. So much it destroys my own good common sense, it seems.”  He sighed, _why couldn’t he just say he loved her?_   “Erm, and thank you for coming to our rescue.”

“I couldn’t very well let my mate Bill rot in jail.” Rose’s eyes twinkled.  She hated fighting with the Doctor, it made her stomach ache.  She knew her feelings would probably be hurt again and she’d wrestle with her own demons more than once, but for right now she felt vindicated.  Her position had been heard and he really was trying very hard to meet her more than half way.  The least she could do was offer the olive branch.

“Oi!”  He only pretended to be offended.  He sensed their personal storm was ending and he was so relieved the big grin hurt his face.

“Oh Doctor,” Rose opened her arms asking for a hug which he swiftly gave.  He lifted her off her feet causing her to cling tighter to his shoulders.  “I’m sorry too.  I should have trusted that your intentions were good; even if I hated them.”

 Gently he set her down, but kept her close.  “And for the record, that was Missy’s first excursion.”

“How did she do?”

“Very well up until she insulted the king calling his place mediocre instead of Mead D’Or Cour,” he chuckled

Rose giggled.  “She’s clever like that, playing on words.” 

“Very.”  The Doctor wondered what Missy had actually been playing at.  There was nothing to be gained by getting them captured...except that it brought Rose to the rescue and Missy could be with her without the buffering presence of the containment field...  Had they just been manipulated?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longish chapter, but I wanted to keep the adventure contained (this is primarily a romance story). I'm also trying to keep things as linear as possible while handling timey wimey characters so I crammed in more than the usual.


	19. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy and the Doctor mull over the events of the past day.

Missy repeatedly plunked out the tune; one finger, then one hand, then both hands.

“What’s that song you keep playing?” Nardole was bored.

“Don’t you know it?  It’s very popular with some people.  I dare say it’s in the Doctor’s personal top 10, may be even number one.”  She frowned in concentration.  “Be quiet, I’m thinking here.”

Nardole gave a long suffering sigh and pulled his earmuffs out of his housecoat pocket and cracked open the book he’d left on the side table the day before.

 

The Doctor felt a flush of anger as he heard her song coming from inside the Vault. For the first time the familiar strains gave him no comfort.  Instead, he tasted the bitter ash of being used.  He brusquely thanked Nardole and sent him on his way.

“Oh, I know what this is: it’s a debriefing, right?  That’s what you call it when you talk after a mission.  You want to debrief me.”  

Only Missy (and of course Jack) could make the term sound pornographic but the Doctor wasn't being diverted. “It was all a ploy, wasn’t it?  Just a game for your amusement.” 

“Oh come on, I just couldn’t wait anymore. I seized a moment that’s all. Carpe Diem. Don’t blame me; you’re the one who made her into such a tantalizing mystery.  I just had to know.  And now I do, and now I understand.”

“How much did you see?”

Missy kept playing, “Not all, but my goodness she has a lot going on!  There wasn’t time for a deep scan and even then you and I know timelines aren’t all that revelatory.  They are always open for interpretation,” she pounded on the keys before playing slower and softer to illustrate her point.  “And they are always in flux.  The slightest thing can make them change,” she hit a discordant note.

“Don’t you dare!  Not one thing, Missy.  You cannot touch Rose’s timeline.”  The Doctor considered lowering the force field.  In that body, Missy was much the weaker opponent...

“Too late,” she sang out ignoring his thunderous expression.  “By just being in my benevolent presence Rose’s timeline is changing. It’s fascinating really.   I’ve never really contemplated the repercussions of my actions for others.  It’s not exactly comfortable.  Does that mean I’ve sprouted a conscience, Doctor?”

“One can hope,” he muttered.  “You didn’t really count the cost with your actions earlier today.  What if because of your insult they’d executed us on the spot?  What if Nardole hadn’t made his escape or realized he could send the TARDIS back?  What if Rose hadn’t known how to return?”

Missy rolled her eyes, “What if, what if, what if!  Is that how you think, Doctor?  No wonder you never get anywhere.  You’re paralyzed by analysis.   Admit it:  I’m a better strategist than you are.  And you can’t count that game you taught me – chess – that’s not a good judge of one’s capabilities.”

“Chess is an excellent measure of one’s capabilities: especially if your opponent insists on tilting the board.”

“Pshaw!  I was bored and I’m only bored when I’m not winning.  Look at you: you’re not so much fun yourself.  I liked you better last time I saw you, you know the brown pin stripes and the spikey hair.  Now you’re a dour old Scotsman who looks frosted over.  Tell me, what happened old friend?”

“Much.  Too much that I lived to regret and too much that I tried to forget.”

“Oh?  Tell your best friend all about it.  Confession is good for the soul, they tell me.”

“I’m afraid we haven’t time for all that.”

“Was it Rose, did she do this to you?”

The Doctor left fingernail indents on the arms of the chair.  “Rose did nothing wrong.  It was me.  I went too far.” _I should never have looked at her timeline. I should have staked my claim and kept her with me instead of giving her away.  We could have worked something out._

Missy watched him for a moment.  Part of her mind was still sussing out what she’d glimpsed within Rose.  Whatever it was she’d bet her best hat that it had something to do with the time lord in front of her.

“I’ll be honest with you.  I told you I would be, so this is me being honest.”  She cleared her throat importantly.  “I am sorry I put Bill and even you in danger to get what I wanted.  But,” she held up her finger for emphasis, “I am not sorry I got what I wanted.  Rose fascinates me because she is important to you and you are important to me.  Remember Doctor we’ve been here together almost a thousand years.  You, me and Nardole for a thousand years.  We’ve had loads of time to get acquainted in our latest regenerations and all this time you’ve been nearly as grumpy as Nardole and just as much fun with your eternal therapy sessions.  Only in the last six months I’ve seen a change, Doctor.  Ever since dear Rose arrived...no... _came back_.”  Missy’s eyes widened.  “That’s it, isn’t it?  She came back!  She was with you and then she wasn’t and now she is again.  Rassilon!  You’ve been suffering from unrequited love!!!”  Missy squealed gleefully.  “A girl loves nothing more than a romantic story!  But you’re a time lord, Doctor!  Surely you don’t do those things, do you?  Oh you rebel you!  And a girl loves a bad boy, you know.  I bet Rose has her wild side.  Are you dating?   Are you snogging?  Ooooo, are you shagging?”

“That’s enough, Missy.”  The Doctor kept from blushing by focussing on being angry.

Missy was prancing around her box.  “No wonder you kept us apart for so long!  My, my, my if the High Council knew what you were up to... well, they just might look more kindly on me, for heaven’s sake!  The mighty time lord and the little human... no, that’s not right either.”  Missy paused in her mad dance.  Her teasing glee vanished.  She rushed to the edge of the platform and knelt before the Doctor as close to him as she could.  “Doctor, be careful.  Please be careful.  Rose’s timeline is too complex.  It’s not right.  She’s not right.  There’s something else there, something powerful and dangerous.  You might get bitten.”

“I thank you for your concern.  It’s very promising.”

“No, Doctor I mean it.”  Missy’s face held the strange expression of keen earnestness.  He’d remember that face for the next time he needed to gauge her sincerity.

“Yes, I know you do. I am completely safe with Rose; however, I can’t vouchsafe for anyone else,” he added meaningfully.

For a long the time lords were silent in each other’s company.  Missy was frightened by the uncomfortable feeling of fearing for someone else.  This was a new development in her rehabilitation and deserved analysis and adjustment.  It was an attribute she’d always considered an exploitable weakness in others, yet the Doctor (who was her prime example) always prevailed.  It was one of the paradoxes of the universe.

She also didn’t like how Rose was swiftly becoming unnerving.  On the surface she quite liked Rose: she was pretty and clever and had been a fascinating object of mystery.  Now Missy was uncertain.  Her own instinct of self-preservation was on high alert.  She was quite used to surrounding herself with danger but that danger had always been directed toward others.  Now she didn’t know.

The Doctor was unsettled by Missy’s reactions.  This apparent concern towards him was a new development.  In the past they’d had their moments of camaraderie, but it had always been a matter of expediency.  The Master/Missy had never ever demonstrated any altruistic tendencies. He would reserve judgement, but he couldn’t help a small glimmer of optimism.

His mind also strayed to Rose.  Missy was not alone in sensing greatness in her.  Rose had always managed to exceed his expectations in a companion, in a friend, in a... but the Doctor had to acknowledge there was more going on.  Rose had flown his TARDIS today.  She hadn’t just ridden along during a preprogrammed migratory flight (across the Void no less), but she had managed to call up flight coordinates and pilot his ship all on her own.  Then there was her growing affinity with the TARDIS in general.  He didn’t even think she was aware of it, but she was talking to her all the time, making like they were good friends and the TARDIS was responding.

Was it the TARDIS who had fed him Rose’s thoughts tonight when she’d been so upset?  In the heat of the argument the Doctor hadn’t noticed.  Now, upon reflection, he wondered if Rose was exhibiting telepathic powers.  The TARDIS communicated in images and impressions not literal words.  _Bad Wolf_ his heart whispered to him.  As always, Rose’s safety and happiness were his primary concern, but now in this regard he just might have a deity ally.  Apparently there was quite the legacy to be discovered once you’ve been touched by a goddess.


	20. Time Marches On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS advances the timeline (and the plot). A series of short vignettes.

The next day Doctor wanted to test his hypothesis but with school and watching Missy and having everyone around underfoot, he had to be patient.  He also wanted to make sure he and Rose were back on track after their fight so fish n’ chips at their favourite pub seemed a good peace offering.  He sat across from her and tried to hear her thoughts without physical contact, just as he had in the TARDIS.... nothing.  _Perhaps she can only send them when she’s angry or emotionally agitated_ , he thought dismayed.  He didn’t want to pick a fight with her to find out.

Next he tried to telegraph his own thoughts to see if she could receive as well as send. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Rose speared a chip and he nearly choked on his beer.  “You didn’t have to take me out on some sort of make-up date.”

“Is that what this is?”

“I told you I understand what you did and I’ve forgiven you.”

“Rose, can’t I just take you out?  I’ve been preoccupied lately and I want to get us back on track.  Remember, I said I was going to court you.”

Rose smiled softly, “Yeah, you did.”  Her foot brushed against his calf.  “I just want to say, I love being courted.”

“It is my great honour and deep privilege.”  He resisted no longer and reached over to capture her hand.  “I’ve been living this slow path for a thousand years.  Now I finally have a worthy reason for it.”

“I’m just happy we found each other that day.”

“Me too, Rose Tyler, me too.”  He lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

Rose’s skin tingled where he touched her.  The more time they spent together the more she seemed to become hypersensitive to him.  For a being whose core body temperature was degrees cooler than her own, the Doctor succeeded in generating significant heat whenever he was near.  Memories of those steamy moments on the staircase kept popping into her mind.  She knew it was an effect of the whole courtship process. She knew it was sexual tension. 

But as much as she craved his touch she also feared changing their relationship.  John had been a wonderful husband and lover but Rose had never been sure if his libido stemmed from his time lord side or his human side.  John had assured her that the full time lord had been aware of her as a woman and was strongly attracted to her, but it wasn’t something he (understandably) wanted to talk about.  Rose loved him – in all his regenerations because she saw the person behind the facade.  And she knew he loved her even though he’d never actually told her so.  Her problem wasn’t in knowing if he loved, it was not knowing how he loved her and how he could love her.

The Doctor said he was courting her, but to what end?

He was her best friend, her partner, her anchor, her champion.  She worried that she might lose those things if they were intimate.  What if it didn’t work out or they weren’t compatible?  Could they go back to being just friends with kissing privileges?  She didn’t think her heart could take it.

“Rose?  Where did you go?  Your face just got all serious.”

“Hmmmmm?  Oh, nothing, nothing important.  Hey, after supper how about a rematch at the dartboard?  I’ve been practicing.”

 

The Doctor scratched his head as he stood staring at the tinsel trimmed bulletin board.  “We missed Halloween,” he told the gaudy partridge in its spindly pear tree.  His eyes wandered over the maids-a-milking and the lords-a-leaping as he studied the evidence.

Missy and Nardole had been arguing over whether or not she should be allowed to participate in the Homecoming Halloween party.  Missy argued that she needed the experience socializing without being on a mission.  Nardole argued that Missy wasn’t ready to interact with ordinary people and it would be too hard to supervise.  Personally he thought Missy would make an outstandingly creepy Mary Poppins, but he’d kept out of it.  So had Rose who had been completely distracted by the idea of raiding the vast TARDIS wardrobe.  “The lost weekend,” he realized.  Apparently the TARDIS had settled the dispute by completely jumping over October 31st when they returned from their last training adventure.

Now it was November and he had to set final exams before Christmas.

Christmas!  He was going to have to celebrate Christmas this year.  In the past he’d played Scrooge, retreating to the TARDIS and ignoring all the saccharine celebrations.  Rose was never going to let him get away with that now...

Slowly a smile spread across his features.  Rose.  He had a fantastic reason to celebrate this year...and someone to shop for....  The smile slid off his face at the daunting task of finding the perfect gift for the perfect person.  He’d already offered her all of time and space; that was a tough one to follow. 

 

Rose arched her back and stretched her arms overhead.  She’d been hunched over her laptop for hours.  The last of her papers was complete and sent off.  She’d been trolling online shops for gift ideas.  It had been a long time since she felt this excited for Christmas.

Gold was a precious metal in both universes so as part of her departure preparations she had converted some of her inheritance into gold bars.  Careful not to sell too much at any one time, Rose was quite financially secure.  After the crash landing she’d easily paid for hotels and then her car.  She’d paid her tuition, books, supplies, and until she’d moved into the TARDIS, room and board (that last bit had been quite a fight until she’d been able to convince Sarah Jane that there was lots of money to go around).  Now she would buy gifts for her friends without having to tap into the Doctor’s bottomless credit account.  She enjoyed the feeling of independence.

 

Sarah Jane sat at her kitchen table wondering aloud what she could possibly give the Doctor and Rose.

“I have a suggestion mistress,” offered K9.  A small square resembling a Polaroid appeared through a vent on his side.

Sarah Jane retrieved the photo. “Oh my goodness!”  She pressed hands to her hot cheeks and then she laughed delightedly.  “K9 you would make an excellent member of the paparazzi!” It was a very candid photo of the Doctor and Rose kissing in her lounge.  Sarah Jane realized it was from the first night the Doctor had visited. “I’m not sure they’d appreciate learning they’d been watched though.  What should I do with this?”

“I have emailed you a digital file, mistress.  You can have it enlarged.  Or it can be transferred to a giftware item.  A mug.  A t-shirt.  A ball cap.”

Sarah Jane laughed harder and harder, finally waving off K9’s helpful suggestions.  “Oh, I don’t know!  I’m going to have to think about that.  Thank you, K9.”

“You are welcome, mistress.”

Sarah Jane looked at the photo again.  Rose and the Doctor were both so dear to her and she was so very happy for them.  She hoped that their relationship would continue to grow and that someday (soon?) they would admit what everyone else knew – that they were deeply and madly in love – and that they could have a wonderful life together.

 

Nardole swung in his hammock, needles clicking rhythmically.  He’d already finished Bill’s scarf, a colourful masterpiece that matched a jumper she was fond of wearing.  Now he was working on the Doctor’s vest.  At first he’d contemplated knitting an ugly Christmas sweater because he knew Rose would make him wear it, but then his more practical nature asserted itself and he’d chosen to do a plain black vest instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew this was going to turn into a Christmas fic, I swear!


	21. The Christmas Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further vignettes...

It was Bill’s turn to sit with Missy.  Over the last months they’d built a tenuous friendship.  Bill still felt that Missy was condescending towards her, but then Missy was condescending to everyone.  Today they were playing chess.  Missy had the board and pieces on her side and Bill called out the moves she wanted to make.  Bill knew Missy cheated but she didn’t care.  Actually she was pretty chuffed when she considered Missy felt she needed to cheat in order to beat her.

“What do you do for Christmas?”  Ever since Scrooge, err the Doctor, had divulged that for the first time in Bill’s memory, he would be celebrating Christmas, Bill had been trying to make plans.

“Gallifrey doesn’t do Christmas.  Most of the universe doesn’t do Christmas.  A lot of them do midwinter festivals of some sort or other, but Gallifrey doesn’t do winter either.”

“What?  Are you meaning to tell me you’ve never had a Christmas?”

“Don’t be so surprised, child.  I know what Christmas is – you can’t hang around Earth for too long without some exposure – but no.  I don’t participate.  Remember the Vault didn’t open until a few months ago.”

“But it’s open now.”

“How observant of you,” Missy was fondling the black knight, considering her options.

“Would you like to do Christmas?”

Missy tilted her head thoughtfully.  “I don’t know” she said slowly.  “I’ve never considered it.”

“I’m going to ask the Doctor.  Maybe you could have a little bit of Christmas...you know, decorate or something...”

“What does the Doctor do for this event?”

“Nothing, up until this year.  This year I think it’ll be different though.”  Bill smirked.  “He didn’t complain about the decorations going up around the school or snarl at the music over the PA like he always does.  Rose is softening him up.”

“Right, Rose.”  Missy still did not understand Rose.  She’s seen them together and the connection and affection was obvious.  Still, she couldn’t always hide her own shiver when Rose’s thoughtful gaze fell upon her.  Rose had become a regular part of her “babysitting detail” and they’d arrived at polite neutrality in their conversation.  Rose never divulged anything about herself and Missy never stopped trying to ferret out the secrets which made her so special.

“So are you going to make your move or what? I have you in check in four.”

 

So what do you think, Doctor?  Bill had told him of her idea to give Missy a bit of Christmas.

“I suppose if we all went along, it should be safe enough.”  Ever since the Doctor had indicated they would be “doing Christmas” this year the yuletide season had exploded around him.  Just the day before he discovered the TARDIS had festooned her gallery with fairy lights and evergreen boughs.  He had to admit the scent was very pleasant and he’d been quite pleased when some mistletoe sprouted above Rose’s door.

Bill was nodding.  She didn’t have much money and what she’d saved she’d already pledged to the Christmas Break trip her and some mates were taking to London.  She was scratching to give gifts that cost next to nothing.  “I’ll organize everything and that will be my gift to her.”

She and some of the kitchen staff had started a tradition of carolling the students who were not going home for the holidays.  This year she’d include her friends to the circle of well wishers.  It would be Missy’s chance to be out and about on campus and get a taste of Christmas cheer.

“You organize it and we’ll come; just as long as it doesn’t interfere with Sarah Jane’s Christmas Eve party.”

“No worries!  I got this.”  Bill was sending off text messages to make arrangements.

 

After a few secret tests the Doctor concluded that Rose was not exactly a telepath.  Her unusually deep connection with the TARDIS had only appeared like telepathy.  The TARDIS was a strong telepath although she used her abilities very judiciously and many people were never aware she was in their heads.  When Rose had been deeply distressed the TARDIS had broadcasted her thoughts in a way to favourably expedite resolution of the situation. Simple really.

As the Doctor pondered this relationship the impression the TARDIS gave him was one of sisterhood.  The merger that had resulted in Bad Wolf left a unique fraternal bond.  The Doctor couldn't help a stab of jealousy.  It would be quite convenient if the TARDIS used words with him too as she had when she was Idris.  But the jealousy quickly switched to gratitude.  This bond would serve Rose very well to keep her safe and happy.  

_So who exactly decided to put mistletoe over Rose’s door?  Is she trying to tell me something or are you playing matchmaker?_   The TARDIS was silent.  _Never mind; I have Bad Wolf to thank either way._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Basically it's housekeeping and set up.


	22. Christmas Eve part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Norman Rockwell, but for Doctor Who it's pretty close.

After a stern lecture from the Doctor in which he explained exactly who, what, where, why and how she would eternally regret any abuse of Bill’s thoughtful gift of an hour of relative freedom in the company of regular humans, Missy was invited to go Christmas Carolling.  To her dismay and the Doctor’s secret delight, she felt uncertain if she should even accept.  A small but growing part of her desired to please others and on the top of that list was the little human acquaintance named Bill Potts.  She worried that she would be unable to resist her sociopathic tendencies to mayhem.  The fact that she was worried about such a thing worried her more.  She was turning into such a worry-wart!  In the end she played a game with herself:  if she could subdue her demons for two successive hours she would indulge in 48 hours of maniacal fantasies and torment whoever had the ill luck of sitting with her with her best contrariness.  After all, a girl can only take so much even in the name of fashion or friendship.

Missy almost choked on that last interior rant: she felt a friendship for Bill?!?  Surely the universe was coming to an end: the day that she, Master/Missy, actually wanted to do something to please another had come!  Well, knock her over with a peacock feather!  That would remain her little secret.  There was no need to give the Doctor anything to feel smug about.  She made a big deal about it, pretending to chafe under his demands of conduct and feebly attempting to negotiate for more freedom.  In the end she pretended to be grumpy and put upon but nevertheless accepted the invitation.

 

Missy carefully watched everyone as they marched across the commons towards the dorms.  People seemed in high spirits, laughing and arguing good naturedly over which carol they would sing first.  Who cared?  They would probably sound horrid and the poor people who had to listen to them had better things to do tonight. Still, the happiness was contagious and Missy was excited to actually be outdoors.  It was easy enough to ignore the hidden threat of the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver or the tranquilizer darts Nardole carried.  Tonight she would prove that she could keep a promise if she really wanted to.

Missy felt right at home with the costume bits Bill had secured from the theater department.  They suited her penchant for Victoriana.  The Doctor looked quite dashing in a top hat and Rose was elegant in a long grey cape.

She watched Bill link arms with a skinny girl.  The girl gave Bill a shy smile.

Emboldened, Missy stepped forward and linked arms with Rose.  She still felt nervous around her, but decided to face her ears.  Keep your friends close and your enemies closer as the old saying went.  In a group setting Rose couldn’t do much more than growl at her, could she?

Rose started in surprise when Missy grabbed her arm, but decided to embrace the overture with a welcoming smile and a saucy wink.  This was a huge step for the lady time lord and as long as she was holding on to her, she couldn’t get into too much trouble with the others. 

Missy returned the smile and then directed her own wink at the Doctor who walked on the other side or Rose.  Touching Rose had upset the Doctor.  Of course she enjoyed that, but knew she shouldn’t press her luck.  She was going to be on her best behaviour tonight.  It was a challenge and she adored challenges. 

She looked over her shoulder at Nardole to see if her action had bothered him too, but he was busy talking to a portly man and an older woman.  He was completely ridiculous in his bobbing antlers  pulling that metal red wagon.  It was a good look on him.

After visiting the dorms, the library and serenading a pair of janitors, the carollers disbanded with the portly man offering to return the borrowed costume pieces.  There were jovial hugs and general wishes of Happy Christmas for all.  Missy was surprised to feel a mild affection for the event.  Of course this body was very musical and the folksy tunes had been diverting.  Her favourite had been “Deck the Halls” mainly because the chorus afforded her ample opportunity to stick her tongue out at everyone.

She returned home with a bemused smile.  She had confounded everyone (herself included) with her pleasant behaviour.  She thanked Bill for her outing and whispered an admission that perhaps Christmas was all right after all.  Bill stunned her with an enthusiastic hug.

 

Nardole looked around the table.  It was his first Christmas in a very long time and for the first time in perhaps as much time, he felt at peace.  Despite his earlier misgivings Rose Tyler seemed to be just as she appeared:  good and good for the Doctor.  The missus would definitely not approve of her, but Nardole wasn’t one to interfere in the domestics.  He raised his glass to her in a silent toast.  Rose was officially part of his team.

In Sarah Jane and K9 he found kindred spirits of watchfulness.  He did think Sarah Jane was a bit too soft-hearted, but then she was a human female so there was that.  He was glad he’s taken the time to knit them scarves at the last minute when he spied a gift under the tree with his name on it.

He caught Luke watching him and he’d nodded a friendly greeting.  This young man was still much of a mystery but judging by his mother, he would be a good person too.  He’d keep an eye on him next year when he attended St. Luke’s.

After a second supper of cold ham, cheese, pickles and crackers, Nardole insisted that everyone open his gifts first because he was going back to campus so Bill could come over. 

The Doctor fingered the fine gauge knitting of the vest he’d been given, the craftsmanship was impressive. “I didn’t know you could knit, Nardole.”

“You never asked.”  Nardole’s list of surprising abilities grew.

Rose was delighted with the pom pom toque he’d made for her.  The others were pleased with their new scarves.  Luke was particularly happy since his was done in St Luke’s colours.

Nardole received a box of chocolates from his hostess and Rose handed him a pair of emerald green leather gloves with a silver “N” embroidered on the cuff.  She also gave him a matching pair of goggles, “for when you drive the scooter.”

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably.  He hadn’t thought about getting a gift for anyone but Rose.  He’d forgotten about this ritual of Christmas.  Rose, sensing his predicament, had quickly included his name with hers as she gave out gifts.  When had she had time to shop?  How did she know what would please people?  If possible, his respect for her climbed another notch.

Rose gave Sarah Jane a suede jacket in muted cinnamon.  Sarah Jane exclaimed over how perfect the fit was.  “Well,” Rose explained with a teasing grin, “it was particularly handy having you come with us when we went to Mead D’or Cour.  The TARDIS helped with the sizing.” To which Sarah Jane pretended to be embarrassed and said she’d have to have a talk with the TARDIS about keeping a lady’s secrets.   Rose then gave a Luke and envelope with the comment, “I know you have full scholarships, but you’ll still have little extras so here’s a bit of help.”

“You aren’t getting your gift from us until Bill gets here,” Sarah Jane spoke to the Doctor and Rose as the wrapping paper was gathered up.  “Nardole, you’ll understand when you see Bill.”

“And I shall take that as my cue to depart. Happy Christmas everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to TheLadyLarrie for the inspiration of the Radio Flyer wagon (see comment on previous chapter)... Nardole was in complete agreement and was ready and eager to use it if need be!


	23. Christmas Eve part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same but with one notable exception.

Bill made her appearance about an hour later proudly sporting the scarf Nardole had made for her.  She found the rest of the company in the lounge sipping eggnog and indulging in reminiscing Christmases past.  From what she overheard from the hall, they all seemed to involve some alien threat.  Maybe it was time to start a new tradition!

Once she had her own drink in hand, Bill began to explain her gift for Rose and the Doctor.  “I don’t have a lot of pin money as you know, but then I don’t think there’s anything I could get you that you don’t have already.  So I had to ask myself what do you get the couple who seem to have everything?”

“Everything except time for them,” interjected Sarah Jane.  

“Exactly.  It seemed to me that you two were always doing for others and that you needed a proper holiday away from us.  So, my gift to you is me buggering off for Christmas break with my mates.  And I’m taking Nardole with me.  We leave Christmas Day.  You’ll have the TARDIS all to yourselves for a whole ten days.”

“And K9 and I are going to watch over Missy,” Sarah Jane added. “We’ve been fully briefed on the situation so if you wanted to take a trip or something it’s all taken care of.”  The photo K9 had taken was burning a hole in her proverbial pocket, but after Bill had rung her up about her plan, Sarah Jane decided that there could be an even better time to give that particular gift to her best friends.

Both the Doctor and Rose thought they hid their excitement.  Their own plans would be so much easier now...

“Bill this is so thoughtful, thank you.”

“Well done, Bill.  Thank you Sarah Jane.”

Christmas Eve was coming to a close by the time the friends went their separate ways.  If anyone noticed that Rose and the Doctor did not exchange gifts, they didn’t comment.

 

“Do you want your Christmas gift now or tomorrow? The Doctor asked Rose.  It was not yet midnight, so technically it was still Christmas Eve.

Rose twisted in the car seat to better look at his face.  His features gave nothing away, but Rose couldn’t help feeling excited.   She really wanted to give the Doctor her gift tonight.  “Well, I’m not particularly tired,” she began.  “If I have to wait until morning, I might not sleep too well what with all the anticipation and then I’ll be tired and grumpy.”

The Doctor laughed, “I know what you’re like in the morning and we definitely do not want to do tired and grumpy for Christmas!  I bet you used to try and stay up all night and catch a glimpse of Father Christmas as a child.  All right, I’ll give it to you tonight.” He turned his head in time to catch Rose worrying her bottom lip and he nearly swerved the car.  “When we get back to the TARDIS, I’m taking you somewhere.  Dress warmly.  You might want to try out your new toque.”

The Doctor chewed on his own lip in nervous anticipation.  He concentrated on regulating his breathing and heart beats and pressed down harder on the accelerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't resist the mini cliffie.


	24. Christmas Eve part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose exchange gifts. (Cue violin music)

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS onto the frozen landscape.  “This is Woman Wept!”  Her first Doctor had brought her here.  She’d been amazed at the frozen sea with its transparent swells and trapped fish.  It had been achingly beautiful and achingly sad and achingly cold.  It was all that still.

The Doctor led her down the slope and out onto the ice.  “Careful there,” he cautioned until he had them safely positioned under a towering wave that buffered the wind.

Turning her so she faced him fully he took both her mittened hands in his and drew them to his chest.  “When I tried to think of what I could give you for Christmas, I had a problem.  What could I possibly give you when I’ve already given you all of time and space?  That’s a pretty hard act for a bloke to follow,” he chuckled softly, wondering if she could feel the thundering of his hearts.  “So the only thing I could think of wasn’t really a gift at all...not in the truest sense because you already possess it.”

Rose frowned slightly.  The Doctor was talking in riddles and while her heart leapt at what she thought he might be hinting at she needed him to speak plainly.  Unconsciously she inched closer.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and looked deeply into her own.  He squeezed her hands almost painfully and when he spoke his Scottish accent was thick.  “Rose Tyler, I love you.  I stand before you, offering you me.  You already hold my hearts but now you also have my words.  I love you.”

For the longest moment she couldn’t breathe.  She was lost in the depths of his gaze, seduced by the warmth and love that had always lurked in the shadows but now was blazing forth and setting her world on fire.  Suddenly she gasped and swayed towards him.  “Oh my love,” she managed to whisper before his lips crashed down on hers with the ferocity of his emotions.

It was the most wonderful gift and the only thing she could conceive of wanting.  The Doctor loved her; he said so.

They didn’t stay too long out on the frozen sea.  It was hard to snog and keep their balance.  With their arms about each other they retreated to the TARDIS.  As they slipped and slid the Doctor laughed with an abandon Rose had never heard before and her heart expanded even more. 

“Why Woman Wept, Doctor?”  He was helping her out of her parka while standing too close to really be helpful at all.

“Time travel. Remember to say our goodbyes I burned up a sun?  I killed a small solar system and flash froze the moons and planets; specifically Woman Wept.”  The ill fated planets had since been pulled into the orbit of another star but were on the fringe – too far out to receive much more than light.

“You told me it was a cataclysmic event at the end of the Time War.”

“That’s what I believed then, but later I realized the cataclysmic event was worse than the Time War, it was the Battle of Canary Wharf.  I was the one who went back and used up their sun.  This planet was named after you.”

“But all the people...”

“Gone – off fighting the Time War or fleeing from it.”

“You mean you created Woman Wept by sending your projection to say goodbye to me?”

“Yes a goodbye that was never properly completed.  When you came back, I realized I might finally get the chance.  And when the time was right, what better place than where it began?”

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

They stood toe to toe in each other’s embrace, simply staring at each other, enjoying the love in their eyes and peace in their hearts.  Suddenly Rose jumped back.  “I still have to give you your Christmas gift, Doctor.” She flashed him her trademark tongue-touched smile.  “Wait here and I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t really care about receiving a Christmas gift.  In his opinion he’d already received what he most longed for: Rose Tyler back in his life!  But he understood the yuletide convention so he didn’t protest (loudly) as she disappeared.  As he waited he sat on the steps.  He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  A single tear of acute happiness slid down his cheek.  Based upon how wonderful he felt, he was thinking perhaps his declaration had been more for his benefit than Rose’s.  “It did need saying,” he murmured to no one in particular and to the universe in general.

He heard the click of high heels before he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

Rose stood before him in a bewitching dress of deep red velvet.  It appeared to be one long wide ribbon artfully wound around her shapely body leaving one shoulder bare and ending in a large tantalizing bow on the other.    She’d taken the time to fluff out her hair so that it was golden nimbus about her face.

“Rose...” he breathed.  He wanted to leap to his feet and snatch her up but his legs were cooked noodles.

“We had the same idea, you and I.  What do I give a time lord who has all of space and time at his fingertips?  The only thing that’s truly mine – myself.”  Slowly she stretched out a beckoning hand.

Like a marionette he found himself pulled upright.  His feet cooperated and he stumbled towards her.  He took her offered hand, but instead of pulling her into his arms, he turned her around.  “You are a vision.”

“Come with me,” Rose urged walking slowly backwards.  It was a feat done in towering heels and a tight skirt that exaggerated her swaying hips for his viewing pleasure.  “See what the TARDIS has done.”

The corridor ceiling leading to Rose’s room was covered in glowing bunches of mistletoe tied with deep red ribbons.  With a hitch in his breath the Doctor determined to make use of every last one of them before unwrapping his Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember thinking when I first heard the Doctor say that he'd burned up a sun to say goodbye, "Holy crap! He killed a solar system!" The extravagance of devastation was such a perfect reflection of their (and dare I say our) emotional devastation that it was RTD perfection and played straight to my romantic heart. Then when I saw Rose Tyler hunch over in grief with surf of Bad Wolf Bay in the background, it so aligned with my imagined image of the phenomenon of Woman Wept that I promptly made it head cannon. That mental link stayed with me until I finally got to use it in a story. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey goodness!


	25. King Sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets his Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I have marked where to stop if you don't enjoy reading smut and where to pick it up again for the ending. Read responsibly. Merry Christmas.

“This!  This is proof!  I knew it! I knew she likes you better than me!”

“What are you going on about?” Rose laughed playfully tugging on his hand, pulling him into her room.  They’d spent what felt like hours kissing and touching in the corridor and she was feeling drunk on love.

“Have you seen the size of my bed?  It’s an army cot!  Not that I need to sleep all that much, mind you and I usually use the zero room if I need restorative rest, but still... an army cot, Rose!  And she’s supposed to be my ship!”

“Maybe that’s because she knows you’re supposed to be here – with me.”  Rose ran flat palms up the lapels of his jacket before pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

“But I’m the time lord here.  I’m the designated driver.  Shouldn’t it be you coming to my room, not the other way around?”  Even as he protested he toed off his shoes, thankful that he’d traded in his usually boots for oxfords.

“Does it really matter, Doctor?”  She was busy unbuttoning his shirt.  “The important thing is we’re together...and we’re doing this.” She reached up and kissed him, a sloppy open mouth kiss that allowed her tongue to caress his soft lips before he moaned and pulled her inside.

The Doctor’s hands clutched at her hips pressing her against him in strange desperation.  For quite some time Rose’s touch, her scent, her heat, had been releasing chemicals the Doctor had barely been aware of.  Time lords were asexual.  For generations they’d used looming for reproduction and mental exercises for pleasurable stimulation.  Sexuality and gender had become moot points in the centuries of cultural and physiological evolution.  Suddenly it seemed that evolutionary clock was winding backwards and the Doctor realized his body was responding to more primitive times and urges.

Rose had succeeded to opening his shirt and pulling it free of his waist band.  She ran her hands over his bare chest for the first time, appreciating the toned muscles and thatch of curling hair.  When her clever fingers pinched a nipple, she flipped a switch inside him.  With a deep throated growl he bent low and slung Rose over his shoulder before striding to the bed. Yes, they were going to do this.

**[If you don’t enjoy reading smut, please stop HERE!  You can pick up the story at the end with the epilogue.  If you do enjoy smut, well then Merry Christmas...]**

 

Instead of throwing her on the bed, he let her slowly slide back down, enjoying the feel of her velvet clad form rub against him.  He kissed the side of her neck and across her bared clavicle.  “I love your beautiful dress but it has one serious design flaw.”  He gently nipped.

“Oh?  What’s that?”  Rose was holding on to his shoulders.  His lips and breath were messing with her equilibrium.

The Doctor’s hands were restlessly roaming over her back and sides.  “There’s no zipper.”

“Not a problem,” Rose leaned away from him.  “This is the secret to unwrapping your present.” She lifted the bow on the strap of her one shoulder and undid two snaps and three tiny hooks.  Immediately the ribbon fabric relaxed and began to unravel. She kicked off of her stilettos.

With eager help from the Doctor, Rose’s dress was soon a puddle at her bare feet.  He kissed every inch of her body as it was exposed until he was kneeling before her his hands caressing her calves.  Rose felt sure her knees would have buckled if he hadn’t held her steady.  Already her head was swimming and they hadn’t even shed all their clothes.  The anticipation was driving her mad and my goodness but he had a magnificent pair of hands...

He paused to look up at her in her strapless bra and half slip.  Her skin glowed in the dimmed room and he’d never seen anything lovelier. “We’ve dispensed with the ribbon; now it’s on to the wrapping paper.”

“Are you the kind who carefully peels away the tape or are you the dive in and rip off the paper sort?”

The Doctor stood, settling gentle hands on her bared shoulders.  He ran them up her neck to cradle her face.  He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead and nose before touching her lips.  “I can be whatever you want me to be.”

“It’s not up to me.  I’m your present, remember?”  Rose’s gaze was dark and hot. 

“Well, in that case...” his hands slid down her back to her bra and ever so slowly undid one hook at a time matching each one to a sharp inhale on Rose’s part.  He loved watching her breasts rise and fall inside the lace cups.  When the fourth hook was finally done he tossed the bra over his head and then tossed Rose onto the bed.

She squealed as he made her air borne and laughed as she landed. She bounced and rolled into the center of the mattress where she spread her arms invitingly. The Doctor saw many things in that moment.  He loved how her breasts bounced when she landed and how her hair fanned out on the pillow.  He loved the creamy colour of her skin, the red of her lips and the light in her whisky eyes.   There was no shyness, no insecurities or self doubts.  Rose was a mature woman in love and he was the beneficiary.

Happy Christmas indeed!

He quickly crawled onto the bed and straddled her hips.  He shrugged out his shirt and batted Rose hands away as she reached for his waist.  He undid his belt and slowly pulled it through the loops.  He deliberately placed it beside them on the bed.  “That’s in case you’re naughty,” his accent was thick.

Rose was squeezing her own breasts, rubbing her thumbs cross the dusky nipples.  “You don’t like naughty?”  Her eyes were dark with promises and she chewed on her lower lip in a mock pout.

“I didn’t say that.”  He pushed her hands away and grabbed on.  He mimicked her own actions, squeezing and pulling, feeling the hard, hot button of her nipples pressing into his palms.  “Do you like that, Rose?  Tell me what you like.  Do you like it when I touch you?  Do you like it slow or fast? Rough or gentle?  Tell me all the ways I can use my present.”

“You can do whatever you like,” Rose promised.  “I trust you.” Rose tried to wriggle her hips but he held her firmly between his thighs. 

She ran her hands up and down his bare arms sending signals that friction was good.  The Doctor began to rock slightly.  Yes friction was good, very good.  It helped with the ache. 

Rose groaned, “Yes, oh yes like that.  That’s good.”  But the ache would not be eased for long.  Rose’s hands began to clutch at him, trying to reach his shoulders, his hips.  She arched her back, pushing back against his hands.  “Please...”

“Please what, Rose?” he’d captured her wrists and pulled them above her head.  He stretched himself over her and kissed her.  He plundered her mouth, nipping and soothing until she struggled for air. Relenting, he kissed her face and down her throat, loving how his chest rubbed against her, loving how she tasted, how she smelled, how she sounded.  He dragged his mouth across her breast, finally latching onto one nipple.  He sucked hard, determined to pull her inside.

“Oh...” The rhythmic pull on her breast and the moist laving of her nipple was tugging something loose deep within even while Rose felt herself being wound tighter and tighter.  She felt the rush of hot juices between her legs and immediately knew the Doctor sensed it.

The Doctor stilled then slowly lifted his head to stare at her flushed face.  Neither spoke but their eyes communicated much.  Unconsciously they both licked their lips.  Rose’s pheromone level had just spiked and he suddenly knew what he wanted to do next.

Releasing her wrists, he grabbed her waist band and tugged.  He shimmied backwards, pulling the satin with him.  Rose’s scent assaulted him, making the blood pound in his ears and in other regions.  He stared a moment at the scrap of lace that now stood between him and his prize.  With a sudden yank the fabric tore away and he dove in.

Rose squeaked as he destroyed her knickers and then moaned as he pressed his face to the damp curls he’d uncovered. 

His hands slid under her buttocks and lifted her, pressing her shoulder blades back into the mattress.  “Oh Rose,” he moaned.  He peppered her inner thighs with butterfly kisses.  Her scent was making him drunk...drink...he was so thirsty...  He dipped his tongue between her folds and lapped up her hot juices.  The taste exploded on his tongue, short circuiting the last of his repressive time lord conditioning.  His fingers flexed, kneading her cheeks as if he could milk them for more nectar. His tongue flicked a tiny raised button and he was rewarded with a fresh out pouring and a garbled sound from Rose.

Such a response begged a repeat performance, so he began to concentrate his attention on the button.  Sucking up her juices and then pushing the button for more he found he could relate to Pavlov’s famous dog.  He was vaguely aware of Rose’s hands on his head, tangling in his curls and tugging slightly in time with his rhythm.  Rose was babbling endearments and cusses.

The pressure in his pants was becoming uncomfortable.  No matter how he rocked or rutted, there was no release.  He growled his frustration against her clit.  Suddenly Rose bucked in his hands and began to tremble.  Her hands clenched on his head, holding him there until the trembling stopped and her muscles relaxed.

He lifted his head and lowered her to the mattress.  Rose was boneless, a dazed smile on her face.  “Oh, Doctor,” she breathed.  It had been so long and it felt so good.  Then her gaze fell to his waist and her brows raised, “Oh, Doctor!”  Her knowing smile was almost predatory.

He glanced down at his bulge.  “That’s new for me,” he confessed.  Intellectually he knew exactly what was happening, but personally was a different matter.  “Time lords don’t do this sort of thing.”  He was still in a fog of pheromone.  His cock twitched demanding attention.

“Well they do now.  Come here.”  Rose reached out and snagged him by the waist, pulling him toward her.  She swiftly undid his trousers and pushed them down to free him.  She bit her lip as his size.  He was thicker than John.  What was he doing with such an impressive member if he “didn’t do this sort of thing”?  What a waste if they hadn’t finally... 

Tentatively she reached out to touch him.  The Doctor’s muffled groan encouraged her and she closed a hand around his length.  Immediately he rutted against her.  “Here now, lay back,” she directed and he obeyed.  He mewled when she let him go to tug his trousers and pants off, intending to give him the loving attention he’d just given her.  It seemed only fair and she was curious to know what he tasted like.

However no sooner had the fabric hit the floor and the Doctor pounced.  He fell upon her, pinning her to the mattress and pushing her legs apart with his knees.  “I need you, Rose Tyler.  No time lord in three millennia has ever needed this, but I do.  I need you now.”

His cock was pressing eagerly against her, head already damp with precum and her juice, waiting permission.  Rose nodded, all other ideas flown from her imagination.  “I want you,” she agreed.  “Inside me.  Now.”

No further invitation was needed.  The Doctor pushed and she tilted her pelvis slightly to welcome him.  He wanted to go slowly to allow her body time to adjust to the intrusion, but he couldn’t be patient.  With a roar he slammed home, burying himself to the hilt.  Her heat scalded him and he pulled away only to drive in again and again, desperate for release, for union, for forever.

Rose wrapped her legs around him, using her heels to encourage his thrusts.  Each stroke was jolting her with pleasure.  She was riding the wave to another climax.  Her heart was pounding and she couldn’t seem to draw enough oxygen into her lungs.  Black spots swam in her vision so she shut her eyes and concentrated on the fireworks instead.

The Doctor felt Rose go rigid and clamp around him as she screamed his name.  Fluttering muscles tightened and squeezed holding him fast, deep inside and suddenly he was there.  He jettisoned himself into her, seeking to be absorbed into the very fiber of her being.  Oneness.  Oneness with Rose, his heart cried and he sobbed out her name in his native tongue.  Unbidden, her timelines began to unfurl around him.  She was so beautiful: her sweet humanity touched and molded by time and the vortex and the TARDIS in an ever increasing complexity of golden light.  Just before he collapsed Bad Wolf swept through his consciousness.

“Doctor!”  Rose shouted as he collapsed on her.  Quickly she pushed his inert form off, rolling him to the side.  She scrambled to find a pulse (preferably two, but even one would be a comfort), before going on to check under his eye lids.  “Doctor?  Are you alright?  Doctor?  Doctor!  TARDIS help me!  Help him!”

The Doctor groaned then raised a shaking hand.  “Shhhhh, sweetheart, I’m okay.  A bit embarrassed but okay.”

Rose sagged with relief.  “What happened?”

The Doctor chucked wryly, “Well, I think I found your super power, Rose.”

Rose shook her head, “You scared me.”

He pulled her down to cuddle into his side.  He loved the feel of her warm skin against his.  “I rather scared myself,” he admitted.  “I hope that’s not going to happen every time.”

Rose lifted her head.  “Every time?” she didn’t try to hide her hopefulness.

“You didn’t think we’re going to stop now, do you?  Once the packaging was opened the gift became non refundable and I certainly refuse to make any exchanges.  Not after that performance,” he winked at her. “Nope, once you take a ride on that train you can’t get off.  I must warn you I’m completely, thoroughly and permanently addicted to you.”

Rose hugged him.  “And I’m addicted to you.  Always and forever.”

He began to lightly trace circles on her bare back, watching with interest as goose bumps began to pebble her arm.  “You know with your sub-cellular restorative abilities and my apparently short refractory period, we can probably feed out addiction more often than most.”

“Hmmmmm, I like the sound of that.”

His circle making was steadily drifting lower.  “Who knows, maybe you’ll be the one who faints this time...”

 

**Epilogue**

The Doctor was running his thumb over her left hand as it rested on his chest.  “I wanted to thank you, but I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”  They were reminiscing about the day they had found each other.

“Thank me for what?”

“For not still wearing your wedding rings.  It was hard enough to hear that you had married my metacrisis and had a wonderful life of love without me.  It would have been doubly hard to see the evidence on your hand every day.”

Rose smiled with understanding and snuggled closer to her time lord.  “I left them with Tony.  I thought maybe his children would like to have them someday.  John will always be a part of me Doctor, but he is my past.  I left him in Pete’s World along with Mum and the others.  When I decided to cross the Void I knew this was going to be a whole new life and I needed to be free to embrace it.”

“You’ve lost so much.” He kissed the fingers of the hand he’d been stroking.  Perhaps someday soon he’d get the chance to bejewel her hand himself.  The thought made his hearts jump for joy and he nearly didn’t hear Rose’s reply for the barrage the ideas of where and how he might press his suit.  They still had most of nine glorious days plus a time machine...

“No Doctor, I got to _live_ so much.  I’ve had so many lives: there was my life before I met you, the life I had travelling with you, the life I had in Pete’s World and now the life I have here.  Bad Wolf made a way for me to keep my promise.”

“What promise?”

“Once upon a time a handsome time lord asked his young companion how long she was going to stay with him, and she told him forever.”

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter but I just couldn't break it up anywhere and finishing with 25 chapters seemed very appropriate. Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting. From a couple of ideas and three chapters this sure grew in scope and length and I wouldn't have been able to write it without your encouragement and inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for 12 before. And I'm plunking him down in uncharted territory to boot. I hope I get the nuance right.


End file.
